July
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month of the best
1. Songfic - Captains and cruise ships

**1****st**** July 2013 Monday**

**Day 182**

**And here we are; the centre of the year. I never thought I would make it to this day, but I'm glad I did. As a person completing a year challenge, I think it's most perfect that *drumroll please*…**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY IN THE EXACT MIDDLE OF THE YEAR! WOOHOO 19 AND STILL WATCHING A KIDS CARTOON BUT I DON'T CARE! (YOU CAN OBVIOUSLY TELL WHY THIS IS THE MONTH OF THE BEST!)**

**A little time to say happy birthday to the lovely but no longer with us Princess Diana; I hope if Princess Katherine has a daughter, it will be named in honour of you. (I feel so honoured to share my birthday with her.)**

**My sister made me the sweetest Dex Hamilton birthday card; pictures will be online (Deviantart) once I make my account. **

**Anyway, this one is dedicated to me for my birthday, it's my favourite song by Owl City called Captains and Cruise Ships. Enjoy. (This is probably the longest author's note I've done)**

**Disclaimer: For today only, I own the show. **

* * *

_I am stuck in L.A, through the week and can't get away. _

Zap gazes out to a white sandy beach; the place where the Hamilton Habitat team have travelled to for a vacation.

_And you're alone on the pier, in West Palm Beach, on your holiday. _

His eyes travel to the pier, where Jenny stands alone, gazing out to sea.

_Stormy night, reawake, the stomach ache that I've acquired. _

Just as the pilot decides to approach her, storm clouds swell and disappear. He looks back to Jenny and sees Buzz standing next to her.

_From feeling down, things look grim,_

He watches them hug on the pier, his heart sinking with every second they're in contact.

_And I'm so sick of being tired. _

In his hotel room, the bug boy throws off the sheets in his sleepless stupor, flying out his open window in to the night sky.

_Apartment lights go dark, and it's depressing but what can I do. _

From outside he can see Jenny's light still on in her room. The silhouette of the girl and Buzz can be seen merging together, as though hugging.

_The empty streets feel dead when I am so used to driving with you. _

Upset, he flies down to the streets below, walking along the empty and brightly lit sidewalk. A ghostly image of a yellow hovercraft flies past him, holding a smiling Zap and Jenny.

_Brighter lights fill the night and bluer skies reflect in your eyes. _

Back on the beach Zap runs in to Jenny, the clone all by herself once again. The pilot looks closely at her eyes, noticing the blue sky reflecting off her tears as she tells him that her and Buzz broke up.

_As I inspect and analyse all these dreams I don't recognise. _

Zap thinks quickly for what to say to cheer her up, seeing he's the only person who knows her dreams and desires.

"_If you're still up when the ships in the port, prepare to set sail,"_ he says, gesturing towards the beach at all the cruise ships bobbing in the clear water.

"_Comb the beach and put those blue flowers up in your ponytail," _they walk along the soft sand hand in hand, Zap stopping to pick a blue flower which he places gently in the engineer's ponytail.

_Inside my head, your voice is still resounding but what can I do. _

Lying in his bed, Jenny's voice echoes in the eerie silence. Another ghostly image appears of Jenny, floating down from the ceiling towards Zap.

_The empty rooms feel cold, _

The pilot sits up, rubbing his arms in the cold as he strolls over to his balcony.

_When I am so used to being with you. _

As though by fate, Jenny strolls out on the adjacent balcony, joining Zap in the crisp, cold night.

_Count the stars, watch the waves, _

The spend the night pointing out different constellations together and admiring the soft waves further out in the darkness.

_Absorb the summer sun and think of me,_

The next morning, Jenny is strolling along the beach in the warm sun. Her thoughts continue to stray to the bug boy and how miserable he has been on this vacation, and an idea of how to cheer him up comes to her mind.

_When you explore hidden coves and tiny island chains throughout the sea. _

Jenny informs their leader that she has gone to explore the beach, but when Zap looks for her in coves and ocean caves, the clone is nowhere to be seen.

_Can you still here my voice when I'm outside from over the phone. _

He tries everything to reach her, shouting her name from the top of his lungs and calling her communicator; no response.

_For what it's worth, darling dear, I wish you were here. _

He leaves the beach, shoulders slouched in devastation as he returns to his room.

_Cause I feel alone, and you weren't home, _

Instead, he walks in to her room. It's cold, dark and empty.

_we'd sing, but since you left I don't hear anything. _

In the corner is a piano, and another ghostly image appears of the two of them playing side by side and singing. Zap strolls over and takes a seat, but when he strikes the keys, no noise is emitted.

_And though I feel so sad, I can't believe things are really that bad._

Zap walks along the shore of the beach, kicking a rock in the water in frustration. As the ripples subside, he catches the reflection of a girl on a cruise ship.

_Old Captains and brand new cruise ships, sailing over the briny sea,_

He looks up and spies Jenny, wearing a female sailor uniform and saluting the pilot as she stands on the stern of the ship.

_When I crashed my beloved desk job, and swim through the debris. _

He smiles up at her, turning his head back quickly to tell Dex that he'll be gone for a while too.

_I'll cut lose and leave this mad house, all for the Atlantic blue. _

With speed and precision, he flies up and cuts the tethered line of the ship with his Swiss army knife, returning it to his belt when he lands on the ship.

_I'll stroll down your tree lined driveway and sail the ocean with you. _

A bouquet of flowers in his hands, Zap strolls down the side of the ship to meet Jenny at the bow, the latter leaning over the railing and admiring the cool ocean scenery. He wraps his arms around her waist, the bouquet presented to her. With a gasp, she turns around, inhaling the scent of the flowers.

"I was with the wrong guy, wasn't I?"

He shrugs casually, pulling her closer as they share a kiss on the ocean just as the sun sets on the horizon.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, I sure did have a lovely day. R&R! and welcome to July. **


	2. Fairytale - Intro

**2****nd**** July 2013 Tuesday **

**Day 183**

**All right votes are in and I'll do the fairy tale now. Originally I was going to watch the movie and type it out slide by slide, but I figure that'll be too hard. For now I'll just post the first one, and I'll try my hardest to write up the rest. Don't know yet whether or not I'll include the songs (they might be hard with the names and everything) but we'll see. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the fairy tale, but I'm going to write one so in the future, kids will say they don't own the fairy tale either. **

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his sixteenth year.

If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

**If you don't know which fairy tale this is…doesn't matter much to me. R&R!**


	3. Fairytale - Bonjour

**3****rd**** July 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 184**

**Really glad I have most of this already typed out, I just need to give it a few tweaks and then it's done. Trying to give my own Dex Hamilton twist in it but I won't/can't change too much because it makes it harder. **

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I don't own a single piece of Dex Hamilton. **

* * *

The sun rises, pouring it glorious rays on the most adorable meadow cottage. A rooster crows to indicate the morning, and with a skip in her step, the most beautiful girl anyone has ever laid eyes upon exits her home. She absent-mindedly sways the straw basket between her hands, watching as a few birds pass by. Following the path, she crosses a bridge over a glowing bed of water; a song in her heart.

_Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say..._

She reaches the little town, the rest of the citizens joining in on her contagious song.

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Bonjour, bonjour_

_Bonjour_

The girl spies the local baker holding a tray of bread.

_There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
_

A pumpkin seller strolls past her, greeting her with the same "Bonjour!" as he drives his cart full of pumpkins.

_Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town..._

"Good morning, Jenny!"

Jenny jumps over to the bakery window where the same baker is sorting out bread.

"Morning monsieur!" she greets happily.

"Where are you off to?" he questions in a gruff voice, busying himself with his work.

"The workshop!" Jenny pulls a red device out of her basket, hugging it close. "I just finished the most wonderful project; when you turn this key, it..."

"That's nice..." the baker interrupted, hardly intrigued by her words. "Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!" Jenny casually slips the toy back in to her basket, shrugging in amusement.

As Jenny walks through the town, she is oblivious to what the others have to say about her.

_Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question_  
_Dazed and distracted, can't you see?_

_Never part of any crowd_

_Cause her head's up on some cloud_

_No denying she's a funny girl, that Jenny!_

Jenny hops on to a carriage, listening to all the conversations of the townspeople's daily lives.

"_Bonjour!" _

"_Good day!" _

"_How is your family?" _

"_Bonjour!" _

"_Good day!" _

"_How is your wife?" _

"_I need six eggs!"_

"_That's too expensive!" _

_There must be more than this provincial life!  
_

Jumping down from the cart, Jenny enters the workshop close by, the tiny bell ringing as she opens the door.

"Ah, Jenny!" the owner greets her like an old friend.

"Good morning," the girl pulls out the same toy from her basket, handing it over to the old man. "I've come to show you what I made."

"Finished another project already?" he questions almost to no one in particular as Jenny dives to the shelf.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down!" she confesses, gazing down at him from the railing ladder. "Have you got any new tools or any new work sets?"

He chuckles at her eagerness. "Not since yesterday."

"That's all right. I'll have..." her hands run along the spines of the building kits. "…this one."

"That one?" he pulls off his glasses before turning to Jenny. "But you've built it twice!"

"Well it's my favorite!" Jenny swings off the side of the ladder, rolling down its track and holding one arm off. "Tiny mechanisms, lots of soldering, a surprise function and very cool tools!"

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" he hands her the blue kit before ushering her to the door.

"But sir!" she tries to debate, but he has already made up his mind.

"I insist!" he replies once they've reached the doors. A gorgeous smile illuminates on her lips.

"Well thank you. Thank you very much!" A few gentlemen who were gazing in to the windows of the workshop pretend to busy themselves as Jenny walks past, continuing the song as they watch her leave.

_Look there she goes_

_That girl is so peculiar!_

_I wonder if she's feeling funny!_

_With a dreamy far-off look!_

_And her eyes glued on her work!_

_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Jenny!_

Jenny strolls over to a circular fountain, taking a seat on the edge. A few creatures come up to her, listening to the sweetness of her voice.

"Oh! Isn't this amazing, it's my favorite kind because, you'll see!" she opens up the box, showing all the animals the rows of work tools and instructions. Carefully, she pulls one out of its place. "This is used to twist tiny screws in place, and this improves its function by three."

_Now it's no wonder that her name means 'fair'_

_Her looks have got it plenty!_

_But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us..._

_She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes different from the rest of us is Jenny  
_

Geese fly overhead in the clear blue sky, however one is shot and plummets to the ground. A stout man with flowing golden hair runs in rapid steps towards its landing spot. He holds open a brown rucksack, but nothing falls in to it. Confused, he turns around to a muscular, tall man with sweeping black hair and burning red eyes.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Buzz. You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" his nasally voice travels all the way up to his companion.

Buzz snorts in derision, shoving the creature in the bag. "I know!"

"Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you," he compliments his friend, a sly smirk growing on his lips. "...and no girl for that matter!"

"It's true, Tyrone, and I've got my sights set on that one!" Buzz points a gloved finger towards Jenny, who is still analysing her new tool-kit.

Tyrone looks on, confused. "The adventurer's daughter?"

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-" Tyrone began, but was cut off by his work companion.

"The most beautiful girl in town," he argued, a stern look crossing his features as he placed his fisted hands on his hips.

"I know-" the small man said unsurely, but was convinced once again by Buzz.

"And that makes her the best," he held up a finger in a snooty way, as though imparting wisdom on to his friend. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean..."

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell in love day by day, _

_Here in town there's only she__  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Jenny. "_

Jenny, completely clueless to the men watching her, stands from the fountain and makes her way easily through the crowd of people swarming the streets, her eyes fixed on the boxes instructions. Seeing this, Buzz quickly sprints forward with the desire to catch up to the radiant Jenny.

_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy  
Monsieur Buzz, oh he's so cute  
Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute.  
_

"_Bonjour!"_

"Pardon!"

"_Good day!"_

"_Mais oui!"_

"_You call this bacon?"_

"_What lovely grapes!"_

"_Some cheese!"_

"_Ten yards!"_

"_One pound"_

"'scuse me!"

"_I'll get the knife!"_

"Please let me through!"

"_This bread!"_

"_Those fish!"_

"_It's stale!"_

"_They smell!"_

"_Madame's mistaken!"_

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

"_Well maybe so..."_

"Just watch," Buzz stands proudly, surrounded by the townspeople as they all watch Jenny walking further away. "I'm going to make Jenny my wife!"

_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar young lady  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!_

_But she really is a funny girl_

_A beauty but a funny girl_

_She really is a funny girl! _

_That Jenny_

* * *

**I think it worked out all right, but I was not going to go in to detail with what all the townspeople were doing when they were singing/speaking. Just watch the movie if your confused (one's on youtube if you don't have it) and hopefully it'll make more sense if you need help with imagery. I know it probably would've made more sense to put Tung as Lefou, but Tyrone and Buzz are a matched set. Tung will come in, but he'll be a little different. And try and guess who Jenny's father will be. R&R!**


	4. Fairytale - It works!

**4****th**** July 2013 Thursday**

**Day 185**

**This is a lot harder than I thought, but I suppose I'm lucky to have holidays to work it out. Hopefully this will be finished soon, because we need to get back to Zap and Jenny's wedding plans.**

**Happy Independence Day to all who celebrate it, hope the weather is beautiful for fireworks. **

**Disclaimer: You seriously want to ask this question again?**

* * *

"Hello, Jenny," Buzz greeted in a suave voice.

"Bonjour Buzz," the girl replied distractedly, her eyes still skimming the building kit. To her surprise, the man towering over her snatches the piece of paper from inside the box, looking at it from different angles. "Buzz, may I have my instruction book, please?

"How can you read these instructions? There's no pictures!" he asked ignorantly, still keeping the piece of paper out of the petite girl's reach.

"Well, some people use their imaginations on what the final product might look like," she responded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Jenny, it's about time you got yourself out of those laboratories," Buzz said in an arrogant tone, tossing the paper aside as it landed in the mud. "And paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it."

Behind the hunter, a small group of fan-girls sigh dramatically, swooning over Buzz. Jenny pays no attention to them as she picks up the instructions, cleaning the mud off it.

"It's not right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking," he says in a pompous voice; his hands coming to his waist and his nose pointing skyward. Jenny shivered in disgust.

"Buzz, you are positively primeval," unaffected by her tone, the hunter strolls towards Jenny, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Why thank you, Jenny," he says in a calm voice, completely ignoring her. "Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?"

"Maybe some other time," Jenny murmurs, packing her kit back up as she ignores the '_what's wrong with her?_', '_she's crazy!_' and '_he's gorgeous!_' whispers from the doe-eyed fans.

"Please, Buzz, I can't. I have to get home and help my father."

Tyrone burst out with laughter at her words, startling Jenny. "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" Buzz joins him in laughing, placing a hand on the smaller guy's shoulder.

"Don't you talk about my father that way!" she pointed an accusing finger towards the muscular man, her voice stern and strong.

"Yeah," Buzz said in a mocking tone to Tyrone. "Don't talk about her father that way!" He smacks his friend on the head, both of them still laughing.

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius-" her words are silenced as a large explosion occurs somewhere in the distance. Her heart sinks when she realises that it has come from her place. Buzz and Tyrone are still laughing, doubled over and clutching their stomachs. Angered and slightly embarrassed, Jenny races back through the crowd and over the bridge towards her cottage home, immediately flinging open the doors of the basement.

"Papa?" she questions in to the darkness, taking cautious steps down in to the dark room.

"How on earth did that happen?" her father mutters, struggling to stand on his feet. "Dog gonnit!" he curses under his breath, pulling off a wooden barrel that he managed to get stuck in. Unfortunately, his pants were removed along with the barrel, revealing his huge 'white with red hearts' underpants. He pulls his pants back up quickly.

"Are you all right, Papa?" Jenny comforts, running up to her father and kneeling down in front of him, hands placed carefully on his shoulders.

George huffs in annoyance. "I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk!" he kicks the machine in a moment of anger, but Jenny smirks in amusement.

"You always say that," she giggles, standing tall and looking around the room.

"I mean it, this time," he points a shaking finger up at her. "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work."

"Yes, you will," she said, placing her hand back on his shoulder. "And you'll be able to go exploring once it's done."

George merely huffed in a sulking manner, reminding Jenny of a little boy. She pondered what she could say to make him feel better. "...and become a world famous adventurer!"

"You really believe that?" his spirits seemed to lift at her words, causing the girl to smile broadly at her father.

"I always have."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We'll have this thing fixed in no time," George slides under the contraption, poking his hand out to Jenny. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there...So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new kit," Jenny held up the box, but her smile dropped as her eyes skimmed the object in her hand. She breathes in a shaky breath before asking her question. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter? Odd?" her father questions in an incredulous manner. He slides out from under the machine, but the image of him wearing her inventing goggles, his eyes distorted and huge, causes Jenny to bite her lip in thought. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here," she rambles, sadness evident in her voice. "There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Buzz? He's a handsome fellow!"

"He's handsome all right," Jenny began, her voice turning sour. "…and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us," he says in a comforting tone, before sliding out once again from under the machine. George wipes a bit of grease off his face, wiping his hands together on a rag. "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

The machine glows an ominous green, a small light fills a circle on the ground and the machine begins to crawl forward, as though searching for something. Jenny's face brightens at the sight.

"It works!" she cheers loudly from behind her father.

"It does?" he questions, but looks back at the device with a smile. "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!"

"Hitch up Habi, boy," George walks outside, tapping the large grey horse that is standing in the corner, chewing grass and rolling its eyes. "I'm off for adventuring!"

Good bye, Papa!" Jenny waves from the doorstep as she watches her father ride towards the forest. "Good luck!"

"Good bye, Jenny, and take care while I'm gone!" he shouts in reply as he and his horse disappear behind the trees.

* * *

**Ok, so George Mayweather is Jenny's father (everyone remember Henry? Well it's his dad) I have another character in mind for Dex, and funnily enough, Habi is the horse. R&R! and I'm glad you all like it so far. **


	5. Fairytale - The beast

**5****th**** July 2013 Friday**

**Day 186**

**Now that I think about it, I should've made Habi the footstool or something; meh, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Maybe I'll just make the stool one of the archive bots or something. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fairy tale, but that would be pretty awesome. **

* * *

George Mayweather and his horse Habi, travel for many miles, looking for anything that he can claim discovery on. Over glowing hills and crossing petite cobble stone bridges, the fearless adventurer starts to become a little weary when he and his companion enter a cold forest.

"We should be there by now," he questions in the darkness, ignoring his horse's protests of turning back. "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute."

George holds up his lantern in an attempt to see the sign ahead of him. Frustrated, he unravels a map to read, but is pulled by Habi.

"Let's go this way!" George debates, pulling on the reigns towards the opposite direction. Habi flicks his head towards his masters desired path; a dark, misty track, and then towards his own path, golden and inviting. The horse takes a few steps towards the nicer looking path, but is stopped once again.

"Come on, Habi! It's a shortcut," he successfully manages to pull the horse on to the dark path, both of them proceeding in caution. "We'll be there in no time!"

Habi watches up ahead, his fear growing as he passes dead trees with one or two dark red leaves growing at the tips. "This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Habi?" A growling sound is head in the distance, causing Habi to rear and stumble backwards down the path. "We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Habi. Oh, oh! Look out!"

Determined to escape the noise, Habi continues to walk backwards, knocking their cart against the trunk of a tree. A swarm of bats fly out of the tree hole. Habi races forward in fright, hardly watching where he is going when all too suddenly, they reach a cliff.

"Back up! Back up!" George says in a comforting tone as Habi's feet slip back on to solid ground, a few loose rocks falling far down. "Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's-back up!

Another unsettling noise is heard, and Habi has had enough. "Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady," George tries to comfort the horse, but Habi rears and kicks, knocking the adventurer and his lantern off his back.

"Habi!" he calls, cowering under his cape as the lantern beside him fully extinguishes. "Habi? Oh no!"

Jenny's father looks towards the source of the noise, spying a pack of wolves with glowing, hungry eyes. With a stifled scream, he picks up his hat and dashes back down the trail, the animals hot on his heels. Unable to see where he is going, George stumbles through trees and bushes, falling down a hill which lands him in front of a set of iron gates. With haste, he grasps the cold poles and shakes it violently.

"Help! Is someone there?" he screams desperately as the animals close in. The gates squeak open, and George runs in, slamming them behind. Collapsing to the ground, one wolf manages to grasp George's foot, but he is quick to shake it off. His hat forgotten on the ground, the adventurer gazes at the home he has just trespassed in, his jaw widening as his face looks upwards, scanning every steeple and tower. A few drops of rain are felt on his head, making his decision to run towards the castle and ask for some shelter from the weather.

"Hello?" he questions in the darkness, closing the creaky wooden door behind him. Inside is just as dark, adorned with red carpet and concrete gargoyles. He swallows uncomfortably. "Hello?"

A whisper is just barely heard, but George could just make out; _'Old guy must have lost his way in the woods.'_

A response to the whisper travels in the echoing halls, the voice nasally and loud as though by accident. _'Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.'_

"Is someone there?" the cold explorer questions, rubbing his arms to keep warm.

'Don't say anything, Dex. Not one word!' the nasal voice echoes again, as though through gritted teeth.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night," George pleads to no one in particular.

A table near the door stands alone, a clock and candelabra rested on it. The candlestick turns to the little clock, his bottom lip dropping in sympathy. "Oh Tung, have some courage."

"Shush shush shhhhh!" the clock hushes him, placing his handle over the candlestick's mouth. Unphased, the candelabra waves one of his lit candle hands on to the clock's hand and burns it.

"Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!" he cries, catching the attention of George. The candlestick, one of the whispering voices who was identified as Dex, places his candle hands together and bows slightly.

"Of course, mate, you are welcome here," he greets their guest, but George cannot see who is addressing him. He picks up the candle and looks around.

"Who said that?" he questions, looking down the corridor. Dex reaches out and taps George on the shoulder.

"Over here!" he smiles, but the stranger simply turns around again, not realising that the person speaking to him is in his grasp.

"Where?"

Dex taps him on the head this time, causing George to look up in shock at the moving and talking object.

"G'day!"

"Oh!" he stumbles back, startled. Dex rolls on to the floor. Immediately, his adventurer personality kicks in as he admires the candlestick. "Incredible!"

The voice recognised as Tung hops over in a clucky, wooden form. "Well, now you've done it, Dex," he screams in fear. "Great, just awesome!" he is caught off-guard, however, as George picks up the little table clock, his eyes looking it over.

"How is this accomplished?" he ponders aloud, poking at Tung, ignoring his protests of 'put me down at once'. His finger tickles one of the clock's stands, which is found to be Tung's foot. He laughs loudly; his voice echoing about the room. George continues to poke and prod Tung, winding the spring on the back of his head, causing him to scrunch up his face as the handles move around. The adventurer turns him around and opens him up, gently tapping on his pendulum. Tung slams it closed immediately, accidentally closing it on George's finger.

"Dude, close that at once, seriously?" he says in a pompous, yet adolescent style of voice. George looks taken aback.

"I beg your pardon," he apologises, his nose twitching slightly. "It's just that I've never seen a clock that...ah...I mean...ah ah ah-chooo!" he sneezes loudly, coving Tung's clock face in a light mist. He wipes it off quickly with his clock hands as though they are windshield wipers. George sniffles again, and Dex immediately catches on that their guest is cold.

"Struth, you're soaked to the bone, mate," he comforts in an accent unknown to George. "Come, warm yourself by the fire." The candle ushers the older gentleman down a nearby corridor.

"Thank you," he says kindly, following Dex in to a warm den. Tung stumbles behind them, muttering unsurely about the situation.

"No, no, no, do you know what Zap would do if he finds you here?" Tung questions, unaware of a shadow that is creeping about an overhead walkway.

"I highly insist that you stop...right...there!" Tung stumbles down the stairs, but quickly springs up, watching as George takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.

"Oh no, not Zap's chair!" he whimpers in a worried tone. A small rectangular object rushes past him, barking loudly as it approaches the guest. Tung places his hands over his eyes, shaking his head violently. "I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!"

The red velvet footstool jumps up to the stranger, continuing to back like a dog. George reaches out his hand, greeting the stool "Well, hello there, boy," he grins while scratching its suede hide. The footrest moves under the man's feet, standing perfectly still to resemble an actual footstool. A coat rack from nearby enters and removes George's cloak, draping a nice warm blanket around his shoulders.

"What service!" George can't help but voice his opinion as he snuggles under the blanket. Everyone is too busy trying to make the stranger feel at home, that they completely ignore the shrill, nasally voice of Tung.

"Ok dude, this has gone far enough. I'm warning you now that-" he is silenced as a tea tray pushes over him, racing the guest's side.

"How would you like a nice cup of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time," she smiles warmly at him before pouring the hot liquid out of her nose spout and in to a tiny, chipped glass. Once full, the glass bounds off the tray and in to George's open hand while everyone still ignores Tung's pleas of 'no, no tea, no tea', from down on the carpet.

George brings the cup to his lips, hardly realising when the tiny teacup shifts and begins to giggle.

"Ha ha! His moustache tickles, mom!" he smiles brightly down to his teapot mother. The guest pulls the cup away in mild shock, staring at the teacup with a smile.

"Oh, hello!" he greets politely, placing him back down on the tray. The door to the den slams suddenly, frightening everyone in the room. The candlestick's flames blow out as well as the fireplace, and an eerie darkness fills the room. From the floor, Tung cowers under the carpet edge, while the teapot shakes in fear, keeping her child hidden behind her.

"Uh oh," the cup stammers, shaking from his hiding place.

From the shadows, a huge beast emerges towards the people. He is large with a green head, purple claws and giant fangs protruding upwards from his lower jaw. He scurries along the floor on insect legs, looking around in the darkness.

He speaks in a low growl. "There's a stranger here."

Dex takes his opportunity to calmly describe the situation. "Zap, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet..." before he can continue to speak, another growl, louder than before, bellows in his direction, extinguishing Dex's flames once again.

Tung emerges from under the carpet, clearing his throat to catch the creature's attention. "Dude, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start," he said quickly, trying to protect himself from the dangerous situation he could see them all in. "I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!"

From his seat, George cowers out of view of the creature that had just entered. Another loud growl was heard, and the adventurer checks the side of his chair to see if he can spot a glimpse of the creature, He sees nothing, but upon returning to his seat, the horrifying beast is snarling at him; face edging dangerously close.

"Who are you!" he says in a roar loud enough to push George out of his chair. "What are you doing here?"

The intruder continues to crawl backwards, away from the advancing beast. His voice cracks and stammers under fear. "I was lost in the woods and..."

"You are not welcome here!"

"I'm sorry," he apologises immediately, but is entranced in the huge insect's shimmering blue eyes, an act that the monster recognises.

"What are you staring at?" he roars, moving closer.

George cowers even more, his reply a mere stammer under his hiding place of his arms. "Noth-noth-nothing!" he spies an exit, and pulling himself to his feet, decides to make a run for it. The monster makes a quick move to the door, blocking the exit.

"So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?" he questions rhetorically, his voice gruff.

With a hint of courage, George pulls himself to his knees. "Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay," he begs, holding his hands up in prayer.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" he screams. In one swift motion, the creature snaps his claws forward, catching George in his grasp. His shadow, carrying his prisoner, disappears as he moves out of the room. The door is slammed shut, plunging the den and everyone inside, into darkness.

* * *

**Done for today, and a pretty big chapter I must say. R&R! **


	6. Fairytale - Prisoner

**6****th**** July 2013 Saturday**

**Day 187**

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews. I thought this was going to come up, but I'm glad it didn't; I know Zap's eyes glow yellow when he's a bug, but, well we all know the story to Beauty and the Beast, hence his eyes kind of play a vital role, so I kept them his original eyes. **

**Disclaimer: I'll make a list and show you one day. **

* * *

From behind a shrub of trees, Buzz and Tyrone gaze upon Jenny's cottage, bathing in the summer glow.

"Heh! Oh boy! Jenny's going to get the surprise of her life, huh Buzz?" Tyrone exclaimed, elbowing his friend in the ribs. Buzz, who is dressed in a more formal version of his yellow and purple uniform, smiles brightly.

"Yep. This is her lucky day!" he boasts, letting the branch in his grasp go and hit his companion in the jaw. Buzz turns to the group of townspeople behind them, setting up the altar and buffet tables for a surprise wedding. With his hands on his hips, he clears his throat.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," he says in a regal voice. "But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!" A group of people laugh, with the exception of Buzz's female fans who are wiping away their tears.

"Now, you Tyrone," he whispers, leaning over to condescendingly address his friend. "When Jenny and I come out that door-"

"Oh I know, I know!" he interrupts, turning with excitement to a band. Waving his baton around, the small orchestra begins to play a speedy version of "Here Comes the Bride", but Buzz is quick to shove a baritone over his companion's head.

"Not yet!" he growls in anger.

From inside the instrument, Tyrone mouths a quick apology, his lips protruding out of the mouthpiece.

* * *

Inside the warm cottage, Jenny sits at the coffee table, looking over her new modelling kit. A knock is heard at the door. Strolling over, she pulls down a pair of binoculars she had invented herself to allow someone to see who is on the other side. A view of Buzz flashing a bright row of teeth and moving so his eye is staring directly at her comes to Jenny. She groans as she pulls the device away, begrudgingly opening the door for him.

"Buzz, what a pleasant...surprise," she mumbles, her voice heavy with sarcasm. This goes unnoticed to Buzz however, as he pushes past the small girl and strides in to her home.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises," he brags. "You know, Jenny, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." he is distracted for a moment when he is met with a mirror. In a rehearsed act, he quickly flashes another smile, using his tongue to polish his teeth. "This is the day your dreams come true."

Jenny scoffs, standing behind the coffee table where she was working. She places her hands down, as though in a challenging way. "And what do you know about my dreams, Buzz?"

"Plenty. Here, picture this," he begins, taking the seat that Jenny was in moments ago. He places his muddy feet up on the table, managing to put them right on the kit once again. He begins to kick off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs."

Jenny tries not to look disgusted, but she can't help but contort her face. Buzz stands tall, moving closer to the girl.

"We'll have six or seven," he continues, his face pressing closer to hers.

"Dogs?" Jenny questions, almost in a pleading manner.

"No, Jenny! Strapping boys, like me!" he slaps his stomach, standing up straight once again and pointing his nose skyward.

"Imagine that," Jenny mumbles sarcastically, returning the lid on her kit and putting it up on a high shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" he questions expectantly, ignorant to the faces that Jenny is pulling.

She sighs dramatically, pretending to look thoughtful. "Let me think..."

By this point Buzz has cornered Jenny, looming over her in his great big form. "You, Jenny!"

Jenny skilfully ducked under Buzz's arm, resting her back against the front door. "I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say."

The hunter, a little aggravated with playing her game, pushes all things and objects out of the way until he traps her against the door. "Say you'll marry me."

Noticing his situation, Jenny gingerly reaches for the doorknob. "I'm very sorry, Buzz, but I just don't deserve you-" the door is pushed open, and Buzz falls outside into a near mud puddle. The girl manages to escape, closing the door to her home and shielding her from outside. The tune of "Here Comes the Bride" begins to play as Jenny throws Buzz's shoes outside, slamming the door shut. Tyrone, who was distracted whilst conducting, turns around to see Buzz's legs sticking out from the mud, and a pig placed where his head would be. Buzz surfaces, pulling the pig off him while Tyrone cuts the orchestra.

"So, how'd it go?" Tyrone questions eagerly and stupidly.

With a gruff hand, Buzz pulls Tyrone by his collar. "I'll have Jenny for my wife, make no mistake about that!" he declares, before dropping his friend in the mud with the pig.

"Touchy," he whispers to the animal, to which the pig agrees in a few short grunts.

* * *

At the cottage, Jenny pokes her head out the back door, addressing the chickens frolicking around.

_Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him!  
Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless..._

_Madame Buzz can't you just see it  
Madame Buzz, his little wife  
Not me, no sir, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life..._

Jenny walks into the pen and feeds the animals, then runs off singing into an open field overlooking the beautiful valley she calls home.

_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned_

A gust of wind rushes forward, and Habi returns from the trees, panting for breath. Jenny stumbles to her feet, pulling on his reigns as she searches for her father.

"Habi! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Habi?" she questions distraughtly, watching as the horse continues to look back towards the forest. "What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!" she says before unhitching his wagon and saddling up.

* * *

"What is this place?" Jenny questions rhetorically as her eyes skim the metal gates before her. Habi snorts loudly, rearing a little out of discomfort. Jenny dismounts from her pet, giving him a reassuring stroke on the nose. "Habi, please, steady."

Carefully, she walks forward and pries open the gates. Upon spying her father's hat, she collapses to the ground, whispering her father's name once again with worry and fear.

* * *

Inside the castle, Dex and Tung are arguing amongst themselves about the recent events.

"Couldn't keep you're trap shut, could we?" Tung said in a sarcastic tone. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea; sit in Zap's chair, pet the pooch."

"I was trying to be hospitable," the other says calmly, both objects ignorant as the doors to the castle fly open and Jenny runs inside.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?"

She wonders up the grand staircase in search of her father, unknown of the many different personalities watching her.

* * *

In the kitchen of the castle, Audrey the teapot is busying herself in the tub, getting it ready for her son Henry to take his bath. Henry hops in, a giggle on his lips.

Mom, there's a girl in the castle," he says proudly, causing his mother to pout her lips in thought.

"Now, Henry, I won't have you making up such wild stories," she murmurs, her lid flipping as she speaks.

"But really, mom, I saw her."

Her expression turns in to one of disgust. "Not another word. Into the tub," she lifts up her son, and he falls in to the tub full of soapy water. From behind them, an attractive feather duster emerges from the shadows.

"A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!" she speaks quickly, before retreating back to continue watching for herself.

Henry the teacup pokes his head out of his bath, his smile evident once again. "See, I toooooold ya!"

* * *

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-" Tung continues to catalogue Dex's flaws, but he ceases once Jenny runs past their door, continuing to call out for her father.

"Did you see that?" Dex says quickly, jumping off from the table and bouncing over to the door, poking his head around. Tung joins him. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl," Tung snaps, tired of people thinking that he's ignorant.

"Don't you see? She's the one," Dex continues, hardly listening to what Tung has to say. "The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!" Before Tung can retaliate, Dex has gone hopping down the corridor in search of the girl.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" he shouts, following his companion as fast as he can.

Jenny advances down a narrow hallway. Tung and Dex sneak up behind her and open the door that leads to the tower where George is being kept. The door creaks open and Jenny hears the sound, a hopeful gasp on her lips.

"Papa? Papa?" at her words, Tung takes refuge behind the door, and Dex moves away out of sight. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!" she moves up the stairs, unaware that she is being watched by the candelabra.

"That's funny, I'm sure there was someone..." she began, hearing a sound that sends a shiver running up and down her spine. "I-I-Is there anyone here?" another sound is emitted, and Jenny deciphers that it is from a cell close by.

"Jenny?" George questions in to the darkness. His daughter races up to the cell, gasping his outstretched hand.

"Oh, Papa!" she comforts, gripping his hand tighter.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh, your hands are like ice," she ignores his question, her voice evident with worry. "We have to get you out of here."

"Jenny, I want you to leave this place," he warns, bringing his face towards the small grate.

"Who's done this to you?" she questions, continuing to ignore his protests and pleas.

"No time to explain," he looks around wearily. "You must go...now!"

"I won't leave you!" she says with strength, but her words are silenced as a claw grabs Jenny's shoulder, whipping her around. Startled, her lantern falls to a puddle with a splash, extinguishing all light except for a beam of light from an overhead skylight.

"What are you doing here?" the monster roars in his threatening voice.

"Run, Jenny!" George warns, ushering his hands for her to move.

Jenny squints in the darkness. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"The master of this castle," he addresses simply in his rough voice.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here," Zap roars in a matter-of-factly tone. The girl begins to plead with him, still somewhat unable to see her conversationalist.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do," he says, moving towards an adjacent door. "He's my prisoner."

"Oh, there must be some way I can..." she silences her voice as thoughts and ideas swim around her head. "Wait! Take me, instead!"

"You?" he says incredulously. "You would take his place?"

"Jenny! No!" George shouts from his cell near their feet. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"If I did, would you let him go?" she questions with courage on her voice.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever," he debates, causing the girl to consider the situation. Her eyes search for the voice again, before she clears her throat.

"Come into the light," Jenny demands. Slowly, a claw protrudes itself out of the shadows, then another, then a fang, until his whole giant form is in her view. Jenny's eyes grow wider at the sight, before she pulls her face away from his sight and collapses back down to her father.

He takes her hand gingerly. "No, Jenny. I won't let you do this!"

After seeing her father in his condition once again, she regains her composure, standing up tall and back in to the light, pulling a brave face. "You have my word."

"Done!" Zap agrees quickly, moving past the girl to unlock the cell. Jenny collapses down to the floor once again, cradling her head in her hands.

George rushes over to his daughter. "No, Jenny. Listen to me. I'm old; I've lived my life-"

Before he can continue, the beast has grabbed his old prisoner by the cape and has begun pulling him down the stairs.

"Wait!" she screams, holding her hands out as though to grab her father.

"Jenny!" her father calls back, trying but failing to fight off the monster.

"Wait!" she calls once again, but it's too late. The master has taken his freed prisoner outside in the darkness.

"No, please spare my daughter!" he continues to plead, but is ignored by the insect.

"She's no longer your concern," he argues, throwing him in to a run-down old carriage. "Take him to the village," he orders, causing the wooden carriage to break the ivy holding it in to place and begin walking on its wooden legs away from the castle, Zap ignoring the pleas of "please, let me out, please!"

* * *

Jenny has remained in the castle, watching from a window as her father walks away from her. She begins to cry, unable to hold her emotions in any longer. The beast is walking up the castle stairs, passing Dex as the latter illuminates the stairwell.

"Zap?" he questions kindly, only to receive a roar in his face.

"What?" Zap snaps angrily.

"Since the sheila is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room," he suggests, only to be answered once again with a gruff and loud roar. "Then again, maybe not."

Zap finds his new captive in the cell, the girl still crying over her lost father.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye," she stutters, unaware of Zap's huge green face drooping slightly in guilt. "I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye."

Feeling awkward and at fault, Zap decides to change the subject. "I'll show you to your room."

"My room?" she questions, with surprise. She looks around at the straw covered concrete floor of the cell. "But I thought-"

"You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?" he asks ignorantly, gesturing out with his claws.

"No," she answers quite quickly, standing to her feet.

"Then follow me," he says in a more gentle voice that Jenny has ever heard from him.

As Zap leads Jenny to her room, the distraught guest lags behind. She looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Zap, who is carrying Dex as a light source. Zap looks back at Jenny, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"Say something to her," Dex whispers from his position in Zap's claw. Zap stutters a bit before speaking.

"I...um...hope you like it here," he says shakily. He looks back at Dex for approval, who only motions for Zap to continue.

"The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" she questions, intrigued. Zap stops immediately, shouting his response in anger.

"It's forbidden!" he growls, and continues to walk forward once he believes the message has been heard. The door to Jenny's new room opens, revealing a dark bedroom with a notable rose carving at the foot of her bed.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you," he says with tenderness in his voice. The candlestick whispers in his ear once again.

"Dinner-invite her to dinner."

"You...will join me for dinner," he growls angrily, standing tall. "That's not a request!"

Zap slams the door behind him. Terrified, Jenny runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying as a light snow outside turns heavy and cold.

* * *

**Really, REALLY long, but I had to do a lot because seriously, this isn't even HALF of the movie. I'm hoping to finish this set by the 16th (Habi's chapter) so fingers crossed. Although, I really do like how this is going. R&R!**


	7. Fairytale - Things take time

**7****th**** July 2013 Sunday**

**Day 188**

**Yeah sorry about last chapter, it was getting late and I was noticing my mistakes. Don't worry, they're all fixed now (I hope!)**

**Disclaimer: Can I please own it now?**

* * *

The same snow storm is approaching the town, but inside the local tavern, it is warm with lanterns and a roaring fire. Buzz is seated on a huge chair, staring miserably in to the flames.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Buzz!"

"Darn right!" agrees Tyrone as he crosses towards his boss, two frothy beers in his hand.

"Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated," Buzz complains, grasping both beers from his friend before angrily throwing them in to the fire. "Why, it's more than I can bear." He turns his chair away from the fire and Tyrone, missing his friend's question for more beer.

"What for?" he complains, turning his chair away yet again. "Nothing helps. I'm disgraced."

_Who, you? Never. Buzz, you've got to pull yourself together.  
Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Buzz  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Buzz  
Even when taking your lumps_

_There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favourite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why!_

_No one's slick as Buzz, no one's quick as Buzz  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Buzz  
For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, no pure man outdoes!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley  
And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!_

'_No one's been like Buzz, a king-pin like Buzz,' _the local drinkers sing as they swing Tyrone towards the sad man.

'_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Buzz,' _the sidekick swings forward, tickling his boss's chin.

Buzz seems cheered up._ 'As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!'_

_My, what a guy that Buzz!_

_Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips_

Tyrone offers Buzz another drink, but accidently ends up throwing it in his face. Rolling up his sleeves, Buzz warms up his arm and packs a strong punch, sending his friend skyward.

_Buzz is the best and the rest is all drips!_

The hunter jumps on to the table where a group of four men were sitting, engaging in an enjoyable brawl.

_No one fights like Buzz, no one bites like Buzz_

_In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Buzz_

He walks over to a table where his three female fans are seated, effortlessly lifting them and the table up with one hand.

_For there's no one as burly and brawny_

'_As you see I've got biceps to spare,'_ he flexes a ginormous arm, unknowingly dropping the table on to Tyrone.

'_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny,'_ Tyrone sings, almost out of breath.

'_That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!'_ Buzz sings, ripping open his shirt and flashing a hairy chest.

_No one hits like Buzz, matches wits like Buzz_

_In a spitting match, nobody spits like Buzz!_

_'I'm especially good at expectorating!'_ sings the hunter, spitting a piece of tobacco that flies around the tavern, until finally landing in the golden spittoon in Tyrone's grasp.

_Ten points for Buzz!_

Buzz juggles a number of eggs while singing, before lifting his head back and gobbling them all up.

_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large!  
And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

_No one shoots like Buzz, makes those beauts like Buzz_

_Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Buzz_

_'I use antlers in all of my decorating!'_ Buzz declares, leaning back on his fur covered chair to reveal the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the animals he has killed.

_My, what a guy! Buzz!_

The older men pick up the chair and carry Buzz around in it. Tyrone tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and the sidekick is pinned underneath. The door bursts open wildly, turning all heads.

"Help! Someone help me!" George enters, running around frantically to anyone who looks like they would listen.

"George?" an old man questions, catching Buzz's attention.

"Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her," he mumbles shakily, grabbing someone by the collar and shaking them. "He's got her locked in the dungeon."

"Who?" Tyrone questions the older man.

"Jenny!" George shouts, further intriguing Buzz. "We must go. N-not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa! Slow down, George," Buzz calms, grabbing on to the frantic man and holding him still. "Who's got Jenny locked in a dungeon?"

"A beast!" he shouts in reply, throwing his hands dramatically skyward. "A horrible, monstrous beast!"

A moment of silence falls over the tavern, before the older men begin to laugh and mock the deluded man.

"Is it a big beast?" someone speaks in a sarcastic tone, looming over George.

"Huge!" the man replies, continuing to move his hands taller than his hat.

Another man walks up to them, holding his beer glass close to his nose. "With a huge, ugly face?"

"Hideously ugly!" exclaims George to the next guy.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" someone taunts, shoving George into a forming circle.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?"

"All right, old man. We'll help you _out_," Buzz emphasises on the last word as a group of the strangers take him under his arms.

"You will?" George exclaims, hardly realising that he is being taken to the door. "Oh thank you, thank you-" he is tossed out in to the cold, the door slammed shut in his face.

"Crazy old George," mumbles someone in to their beer glass. "He's always good for a laugh!"

"_Crazy old George, hmm? _

_Crazy old George._

_Hmmm?_

_Tyrone, I'm afraid I've been thinking._

Buzz begins to sing to his friend, still trapped under the seat.

_A dangerous pastime-_

'_I know,'_ Buzz finishes, pulling his friend out from underneath him and holding him up to his threatening face.

_But that wacky old coot is Jenny's father  
And his sanity's only so-so_

_Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man  
See I promised myself I'd be married to Jenny,  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!_

Buzz begins to whisper rapidly in to Tyrone's ear, the entire tavern trying to listen closely in. Before long, he has transferred his whole plan, and the two stand up and cheer in success.

"Let's go!"

_No one plots like Buzz, takes cheap shots like Buzz_

_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Buzz_

_So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!  
My what a guy, Buzz!_

Outside, the storm has grown fiercer, leaving a stranded George wondering what to do.

"Will no one help me?"

* * *

Inside the dark castle, Jenny is still cradling her head on the comforter. There is a 'clink clink clink' sound heard at the door. She gets up and walks over to it, questioning who is there.

"It's Audrey, dear. I thought you might like a cup of tea," the beautiful teapot exclaims, entering with her teacup son.

"But you..." Jenny stammers, amazed at who, or what, she is talking to. "Ah...but...I-" walking backwards, Jenny accidentally stumbles backwards, knocking in to the wardrobe.

"Oh, careful!" the wardrobe responds in a sweet voice. Jenny collapses on the bed, hardly believing any of it.

"This is impossible-" she exclaims incredulously. The armoire rests on the bed as well, popping the other end and Jenny into the air.

"I know it is, but here we are!" she announces, giggling a little.

Sugar and cream begin pouring in to Henry "Told ya she was pretty, mom, didn't I?"

"All right, now, Henry. That'll do," his mother hushes him, gesturing for her child to give the drink over. Jenny, who is now sitting on the floor, takes the cup in her delicate grasp and holds it up to her lips.

"Thank you," Jenny thanks kindly. She is about to take a sip, when the little teacup moves and shifts in her grip.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" he questions with childhood innocence. Henry takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup.

"Henry!" Audrey says admonishingly, shaking her head at her son's attitude. Her boy looks down guiltily.

"Oops. Sooorry," he says, lengthening his words to sound cute.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear," Audrey comforts to Jenny in a change of subject. The wardrobe stands back up again.

"We all think so," she agrees, in the same comforting voice.

"But I've lost my father," Jenny says tearfully, looking down with sad eyes to the teacup in her hand. "My dreams, everything."

"Cheer up, child," says the teapot in her most motherly voice. "It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." She looks up, an almost startled expression on her face. "Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Henry!"

"Bye!" Henry chirps, hopping towards his mother. The door closes behind them.

"So, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers," the wardrobe questions in a young, feminine voice. Her doors fly open and moths flutter out. She slams them shut. "Oh my God, so embarrassing. H-here we are," she pulls out a pink dress by the means of her other door acting as an arm. "Ah! There, you'll look stunning in this one!"

"That's very kind of you," Jenny stammers, looking up towards the armoire. "But I'm not going to dinner."

"Oh, but you have to!" she practically screeches. Before she can continue, Tung strolls in and clears his throat.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served."

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Zap questions as he paces in front of a roaring fireplace. Dex and Audrey watch him from atop the fireplace. His voice has become impatient. "I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!"

"Oh, try to be patient, dear. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day," the teapot comforts, but is ignored as the huge beetle continues to pace.

"Uh, Zap," Dex questions wearily, placing his candle hands together and extinguishing their flame. "Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?"

Zap angrily roars a reply. "Of course I have. I'm not an idiot."

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and - Poof! - " his unlit candles burst in to fire once again. "Spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!"

"Oh, it's not that easy, Dex. These things take time," Audrey says in dejection.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt," Dex exclaims in a panic, more to Audrey than to Zap.

"It's no use," Zap ceases pacing and stares forward blankly. "She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!" he bares his great green teeth at them, flashing his large purple wings as he does so to look more threateningly. Dex shrugs his shoulders and looks at Audrey.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that," says the teapot calmly, hopping down from the mantle to the large dining table.

"I don't know how," he whines; his teenage voice breaking through.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up; try to act like a gentleman," she orders, causing the bug to push his shoulders down and sit tall on all fours, straightening his face very formally.

"Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, charming smile," the candelabra says in a suave voice. "Come, come. Show me the smile." Zap picks up the corner of his mouth, protruding his fangs in a scary, and terrifying grin.

Both helpers shiver a little at the sight. "But don't frighten the poor girl," Audrey pipes up.

"Impress her with your sharp wit," Dex suggests, causing Zap to turn his head to the candle.

"But be gentle," Audrey warns; the beast turning to look at her.

"Shower her with compliments."

"But be sincere"

"And above all..." Dex finishes, hanging on his word to ensure that Zap is listening. "You must control your temper!" he shouts in sync with the teapot. The door creaks open, and Zap's face flicks towards it with an expectant look.

"Here she is," Dex announces, but both the candlestick and Zap look confused as Tung the clock enters.

"Uh, what's up?" he greets cautiously, watching on as the huge insect's expression turns from expectant to mad.

"Well, where is she?" he asks with an enraged growl.

"Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl," he stutters, trying to buy some time in the hopes that Jenny would join them soon. "Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, situations being what they are, ah... she's not coming."

"What?" he yells louder than anyone has heard before. With a quick scuttle, the bug moves out of the dining room and down the corridors towards Jenny's room; the objects giving chase.

"Your highness! Your royal…dude! Let's not be crazy!" Tung tries to debate, but is ignored once everyone reaches the prisoner's room. Zap smacks his claw loudly against the exterior.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" he yells angrily once he ceased banging on the door. A small voice emits from the other side.

"I'm not hungry," she retorts in a stubborn voice.

"You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!" he shouts in retort. Dex is quick to interrupt the loud conversation.

"Zap, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections," he said, causing the beast to reconsider.

"Please! Attempt to be a gentleman," Tung pleads, grasping his little hand handles together. Zap turns to face them, whispering in an angry growl.

"But she is being so...difficult!"

"Gently, gently," Audrey assured. Zap turns back to the door, feeling completely humiliated and dejected.

"Will you come down to dinner?" he says through clenched teeth.

Jenny replies a sharp response. "No!"

Zap looks back to everyone else, gesturing with an expression that says 'see?'

"Suave, civil," Tung reminds him, ushering for him to go on.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner," he speaks in the most formal of voices, bowing slightly at the door.

"Oh, oh, try saying 'please,'" the clock suggests, coughing Zap to sigh in defeat once again.

"...please."

"No, thank you," Jenny spits out her response, obviously pushing her captor over the edge.

"You can't stay in there forever!" he roars with a furious voice, completely ignoring everyone else's protests.

"Yes I can!" she says in a provoking manner, standing her ground from behind the closed door.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" he roars loudly, breathing heavily after his speech. He turns to face his servants, each one cowering at his stare. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!"

Zap scurries back down the hall, slamming a door which causes a piece of the ceiling to fall on Dex.

"That didn't go very well at all, did it," Audrey states the obvious, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Dex, can you stand watch at the door and tell me at once if there is any change?" Tung questions the candelabra.

The candlestick hops over to the door, taking a guard position. "You can count on me, mate."

Tung nods his head, before turning to the teapot with a sad expression. "Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up."

Zap's lair is as dark and musty as the rest of the castle. He enters, pushing everything out of the way as he moves around the room.

"I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do-beg?" he picks up a small, crystal hand mirror, the object glowing green at his touch. "Show me the girl."

An image of Jenny appears in the glass, seated on her bed with the wardrobe next to her. Jenny looks absolutely distraught while the armoire tries to comfort her.

"Why Zap's not so bad once you get to know him," she pleads in her kind voice. "Why don't you give him a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know him," the prisoner remarks, crossing her arms angrily and turning her head. "I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

Zap places the mirror down carefully, his voice full of regret and sadness. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster," he watches slowly as another petal falls off the enchanted rose, joining the other three already at the base. "It's hopeless."

* * *

**Another long one and this was hard because I don't like to put imagery in during the songs. R&R! And thank you for putting up with me this long. **


	8. Fairytale - Feasts, fights and friends

**8****th**** July 2013 Monday**

**Day 189**

**These last few have been very long in comparison to my other work; just warning you now that when we return to the main story, the chapters will shrink dramatically in size. Personally, I don't picture Zap as the huge bug either, I just picture him as Zap, but if you want, you can picture him as what he looks like before he transforms in to the huge insect; purple wings, green skin, still human body, but his eyes are blue! **

**Disclaimer: …189 days down…176 more to go. Oh and I don't own the show…**

* * *

The hallway outside of Jenny's room is dark and gloomy. The prisoner emerges from her door, taking tip-toe steps down the hall. She is completely oblivious to the ruffling behind the curtains nearby.

"Oh, no!" Jane's voice argues against Dex's from behind the curtains.

"Oh, yes!" Dex replies, emerging from their hiding place.

Jane twirls around him, trying to escape his grasp. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" he says quickly, taking her in his candle arms and dipping her.

"I've been burnt by you before!" she answers, but he has stopped paying attention. Upon noticing that Jenny has left her room, Dex drops Jane the feather duster in shock, causing the latter to grunt as she fell.

"Holy mackerel! She's left!"

Audrey is placed next to the china cabinet; her son at her base. "Come on, Henry. Into the cupboard with the other cups," she uses her spout to hoist him up on to an empty space.

"But I'm not sleepy," the child says with a loud yawn.

His mother giggles slightly. "Yes you are."

No, I'm...not," he attempts to argue back, but his heavy eyelids have shielded his view from the outside world. He falls asleep, causing his mother to close the cabinet door. She is startled however, by the clanging of pots and pans.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste!" he growls, looking at the empty pots in his grasp with disdain.

"Oh, stop your grousing," the teapot retorts. "It's been a long night for all of us."

"Well, if you ask me," he begins in a matter-of-factly tone. "She was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'"

"But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-" Audrey began, but the attention of both moves to the door as Tung and Dex enter, with Jenny walking behind them.

"Great to see you out and about, dudette," he admires, just as the candelabra comes hopping over beside him. "I'm Tung, head of the household when Zap isn't here, and this is Dex."

"G'day, sheila," he greets in his thick accent, taking her hand and giving it a strong shake.

"If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please," Tung tries to talk around the candlestick, but Dex still holds her hand in a shake, never letting it go. With his round waist, Tung manages to knock Dex out of the way, freeing Jenny's hand. "...to make your stay more comfortable."

Dex walks back, holding his flame to Tung's hand. "Ow!" the clock screeches.

"I am a little hungry," Jenny says in a sweet voice.

"You are? Hear that? She's hungry," Audrey cheers with excitement before barking out orders. "Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china."

The fire on the stove roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention.

"Remember what Zap said?" Tung questions in a whisper, afraid that they will get caught.

"Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry."

"Oh, all right," Tung says, before listing off the food he thinks she'll be allowed to have, more or less to save the sweet stuff for himself. "Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-"

"Tung, I am shocked at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here," he stands up and faces the girl. "Right this way, sheila."

"Well keep it down," Tung uses his petite handle hands in a gesture downward. "If Zap finds out about this, it will be our necks!"

"Of course, of course," Dex replies, but turns around with a sly smile. "But what is dinner without a show?"

"MUSIC!?" Tung shouts in surprise, surfacing from a bowl of pancake butter that Dex had knocked him into not moments ago.

Jenny awaits at the end of a long dining hall table. Dex is on the table and a spotlight begins to shine on him.

_Lovely, lady. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner._

_Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test,  
tie your napkin 'round your neck, sheila  
and we provide the rest!_

_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
_

_They can sing, they can dance now  
After all, miss, I taught them how!  
And a dinner here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

_Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
Pie and pudding en flambe!  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!_

_You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!_

_We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks_

_And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!_

_Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!_

_Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!_

_Life is so unnerving,  
For a servant who's not serving!  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_

"Get off!" Tung shouts to Dex as he continues his routine in the spotlight.

_Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone._

_Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!_

_Most days just lay around the castle,  
Flabby fat and lazy  
You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!_

_It's a guest, it's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!_

_With dessert, she'll want tea,  
And my dear, that's fine with me!  
While the cups do their soft shoeing,  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!_

_I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do-  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest!_

_She's our guest!_

_She's our guest!_

_She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's five years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!_

_With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going - _

_Course, by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for now let's eat up  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!_

"Bravo!" Jenny applauds at the end of the song. "That was wonderful!"

"Thank you, thank you, dudette," Tung says in an almost bashful manner, even though he was against it to begin with. "Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone." He loks down at his own face to check the time. "Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now," Jenny says, her voice full of excitement. "It's my first time in an enchanted castle."

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" the clock tries to argue, just as a fork runs past. Tung turns to Dex, an angry look on his face. "It was you, wasn't it!"

"I kinda figured it out for myself," the girl says in an obvious tone. While she was speaking, Tung and Dex were in a row. They both look at her and stop, before Tung dusts himself off and Dex fixes his wax nose. "I'd like to look around, if that's all right."

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" Dex questions with excitement.

Wait a minute, wait a minute. I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Tung whispers to Dex. "We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take me," Jenny asks sweetly, poking the clock in the 'stomach'. "I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

The little clock blushes at her words, stammering with a giggle. "Well, actually, ah yeah, I do!"

The three of them, plus the footstool dog, walk slowly down a dimly lit corridor, lined with suits of armour. Tung walks a bit ahead of the rest, trying to subtly read from a giant cue card and stuttering out the long and difficult words.

"As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!" he laughs where the cue card instructs, his brow furrowing as he does not understand the joke. "Now then, where was I? Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the – lady?"

Tung turns back to the group and notices that it is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase, edging closer to the West Wing. Tung and Dex run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs.

"What's up there?" the prisoner questions with curiosity.

"Where? Up there?" the clock speaks very quickly in a high, rapid voice. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring."

Dex had been shaking his head, but Tung nudges him in the side and the candlestick rapidly nods his head in agreement.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing," Jenny brings her finger up to her chin in thought, a smile gracing her lips.

"Nice one, mate," Dex jabs his friend back in reply.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there," she ponders aloud, gingerly trying to step forward.

Tung shouts his response. "Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden," Jenny takes a step forward, and so does Dex and Tung, attempting to block her path.

"Perhaps the lady would like to see something else," he pulls out another cue card, reading it with what he hopes is interest. "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to..."

"Maybe later," she ignores him, taking another step. The objects take another step back on to the higher shelf, trying to block her.

"The gardens," Dex tries to persuade. "Or the laboratory perhaps?"

"You have a laboratory?" Jenny questions with great interest, bending down to their level.

"Oh yeah! Totally!" Tung says in a thrilled voice, excited that he has actually found something that interests her.

"With tools!" Dex continues to sell their argument.

"Gads of tools!" Tung aids, throwing his hands up in the air to gesture the size.

"Mountains of tools!"

"Forests of tools!"

"Cascades..."

"...of tools!"

"Swamps of tools!"

"More tools than you'll ever be able to use in a lifetime! Tools for every object ever created, for building everything anyone can think or possibly dream of..." the two become distracted in their listings as they walk off down the hall, thinking that the workshop lover is behind them. Jenny however, sees that she is unguarded and curiosity overtakes her, turning her attention back to the West Wing. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to Zap's lair.

As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and carefully opens the door.

She walks forward, unaware that she has just entered her captor's lair. Jenny begins to explore, truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor. Jenny then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall, only part of the portrait visible. Jenny reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal a portrait of a boy, but before she can study it further, she turns her head towards the source of a glowing pink light and sees the rose under the bell jar. Carefully walking over to it, she reaches out and lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. Her hand brushes back a piece of her blue hair, before stretching out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her.

In the archway of the balcony, Zap appears more ferocious than ever when his eyes rest on her. He jumps back into the room, slamming the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to Jenny.

"Why did you come here?" he roars, becoming more angrier by the second. Jenny backs away slowly, trying to avoid hitting anything.

"I'm sorry," she apologises quickly, but her eyes grow wider in fear as he approaches her.

"I warned you never to come here!"

"I didn't mean any harm," she tries to debate, seeing his ice blue eyes turn red with rage.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" he gestures to the rose, but turns and thrashes at a nearby piece of furniture.

"Please, stop! No!" Jenny pleads, trying to hide her fear.

"Get out!" he screams, roaring near her face. "GET OUT!"

Jenny turns and flees the room. Zap calms down, then falls into despair, realising that he may have destroyed his chances with Jenny. She reaches the stairway and grabs her cloak, wrapping it around her neck. She pushes past Dex and Tung, who were waiting on the staircase for her arrival.

Dex looks at her with a puzzled expression. "Wh- Where are you going?"

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!"

"Oh no, wait, please wait!" Tung begs, the both of them following her towards the door. It is no use, as Jenny races outside in to the bitter snowstorm, quickly saddling up on to Habi and racing out of the gates. She aims for the forest, but Habi comes to a stop. Confused, Jenny looks up, and spies the multiple glowing eyes of wolves surrounding her. She gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. She runs from side to side in an attempt to ward off the animals. Through the snow, Habi accidentally runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Jenny's weight collapse the ice. The wolves chase her into the water, unfortunately drowning a few of the attackers. One wolf snaps near Habi's neck, but the horse manages to fight it off and climb out of its icy bath.

He runs into a clearing, and is found in an ambush. Trying to fend off the creatures, he bucks, throwing Jenny off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The wolves begin their attack on Habi, snapping at his legs and neck. Jenny, fiercely holding a huge tree branch, stands between Habi and the wolves, determined to protect her pet. One wolf grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Jenny defenceless against the creatures. Another wolf leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground. She looks up just in time to see a wolf advancing on her, and the fear grows inside. Using only her hand to shield herself, she sees the animal pounce towards her, and she braces herself for what is to come.

Nothing happens.

Carefully prying open her eyes, she sees the wolf hanging in the jaw of the huge bug. He throws it aside and stands between them and Jenny in a protective stance. They lunge at each other; one ripping a hole in Zap's claw and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, Zap manages to grasp one wolf in his claw, throwing it towards a tree where it is knocked unconscious. The others turn and run in fear. Zap turns back to Jenny, his eyes catching her feelings of disbelief before he collapses in the snow. Jenny turns back to Habi and begins to climb on, but her conscience takes over.

_What are you doing? He just saved your life and you're going to walk away?_

She walks over to him, and with the help of Habi, manages to haul Zap on to the horse's back and walk him back to the castle.

In the den, Jenny is seated on the floor, rinsing out a rag in a bowl of hot water. The other objects are surrounding her, looking on with worry. With cautious steps, the girl stands up and walks over to Zap, who is licking his wounds.

"Here now. Oh, don't do that," she comforts, grabbing his arm and trying to press the cloth against his exposed wound. He bares his teeth at her, growling in pain as she continues to help him. "Just...hold still."

She touches the rag to the wound and Zap roars in pain. Everyone else on the carpet, who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.

"That hurts!" he roars, pulling his arm away from her.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much," she debates, angrily placing her hands on her hips.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Zap opens his mouth to retaliate, but pauses as he tries to think of a good comeback. "Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" she shouts in retaliation. It is only when Zap raises his uninjured claw in debate, but finds that he has none, that Jenny realises she has won. The other objects emerge from their hiding places, shocked that their guest has conquered the ferocious temper of Zap.

"Now, hold still. This may sting a little," with a very steady hand, Jenny places the rag back on to his arm, the bug gritting his teeth to stop himself from roaring again. Jenny's eyes gaze down with guilt, as she prepares herself for what she is about to say.

"By the way, thank you, for saving my life," he opens his eyes and pulls his head away from his chair, looking at her with a very surprised expression.

He watches her for a moment, admiring how she is delicately dabbing at his injury.

He replies in a tender voice. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Dramatic finish, plus I thought this chapter was good because their bickering is just like Zap and Jenny's would be. God I love this fairytale. R&R!**


	9. Fairytale - Wasn't there before

**9****th**** July 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 190**

**I think we're in the best part of the story now, and hopefully it's coming to a close soon. **

**Disclaimer: Not much to say**

* * *

The tavern in town has grown quiet, all but Buzz, Tyrone and Syrrus have gone. The group are seated in a back corner, the dull light the only source of illumination.

Syrrus leans back in his seat, a content smirk growing on his lips. "I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while."

Buzz swiftly pulls out a sack of gold and tosses it in front of the scary looking man. He takes out a piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.

"Ah, I'm listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Jenny, but she needs a little persuasion," Buzz explains, leaning over the small wooden table.

"Turned him down flat!" Tyrone voices in a bid to help. This does not go well with his boss as the older man slams his elbow in to the back of Tyrone's face, jamming his beer mug onto his nose.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic," continues the hunter, gesturing with his hands. "He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle..."

"Maurice is harmless," explains Syrrus in his oily voice.

"The point is, Jenny would do anything to keep him from being locked up."

Tyrone manages to free his nose, just in time to voice his opinion yet again. "Yeah, even marry him!" Buzz gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.

"So you want me to throw her father in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" the evil man questions, to which both men nod. At first he shakes his head, but is followed by an eerie laugh. "Oh, that is despicable. I love it!"

* * *

George is racing around his cottage, shoving anything he can see in to his pockets and his satchel. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there."

Holding a lantern in his grasp, the father sets out from the back door of his place and makes his way by foot towards the forest. Seconds later, Buzz and Tyrone arrive with Syrrus driving their cart. They enter the house and begin looking for any residents.

"Jenny! George!" Buzz calls out in his loud voice.

"Oh, well," Tyrone says, pretending to feel dejected. "I guess it's not gonna work after all." Just as he is about to exit the home, Buzz grabs him by the neck and walks outside.

"They have to come back sometime," he declares to Tyrone. "And when they do, we'll be ready for them." He drops his companion down on the ground, his fall cushioned by snow. "Tyrone, don't move from that spot until Jenny and her father come home," the hunter orders, jumping on to the back of the moving cart and travelling away.

"But, but... aww, nuts!" he complained, slamming his fist on a wooden panel beside him. No sooner had he hit the plank, than a pile of snow fell on to his head, covering him in snow.

* * *

Outside of Zap's castle, Jenny is walking Habi. The snow is thick and soft as the footstool runs past them, jumping and disappearing in a small pile. Zap, with Tung and Dex seated beside him, watch her unnoticed from a high balcony.

Zap puts his hand over his bandage. "I've never felt this way about anyone," his expression brightens. "I want to do something for her," he begins, before turning his mouth in to a frown. He looks to his servants for help. "But what?"

"Well dude, there's the usual things-" Tung begins to catalogue. "Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"Ah, no no. It has to be something very special," Dex begins, as though an expert on the subject. "Something that sparks her inter- wait a minute."

* * *

Two huge doors in the hallway stand before Zap and Jenny. The monster gestures for her to stand still as he whispers. "Jenny, there's something I want to show you," he begins to open the door, but slams them shut quickly. "But first, you have to close your eyes."

The girl raises her eyebrow sceptically, but is convinced when he mentions, "It's a surprise."

Jenny closes her eyes, and Zap waves his claw in front of her rapidly. He then opens the door, taking her hands gently and leading her in.

"Can I open them?" she questions eagerly, still begin lead in by her captor.

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here," he orders, walking towards one of the large windows. With great strength he pulls back the heavy, navy blue drapes, spilling sunlight in to the room and on to Jenny's face.

"Now can I open them?"

With an excited expression on his face, "All right. Now." Jenny slowly opens her eyes, her jaw dropping open as she spies rows and rows of sterile laboratory tables, decorated with tools and pieces of wood, soldering irons and toolboxes. The walls are scattered with more tools, each placed neatly in their carved outline.

"I can't believe it," Jenny says awestruck. "I've never seen anything like it in all my life!"

"You-you like it?" he questions nervously as she begins running around, her hands skimming over anything.

"It's wonderful," she cheers, jumping out from behind a bench.

"Then it's yours."

She walks up to him, pulling the safety glasses she had just put on off her eyes. "Oh, thank you so much."

"Oh, would you look at that?" Audrey questions from the door with her friends.

"Ha ha! I knew it would work," Dex says proudly, turning and hopping away down the corridor.

"What?" asks Henry, turning around to everyone who all have knowing smiles. "What works?"

"It's very…promising," Tung ponders, walking to follow Dex.

Jane walks closely behind. "Isn't this exciting!"

"I didn't see anything," voices the tiny teacup, before being pushed by his mother.

"Come along, Henry," the teapot urges. "There's chores to be done in the kitchen."

"But what are they talking about? What's going on?"

Jenny and Zap are seated opposite each other on a long dining table, eating their breakfast. Jenny carefully brings the spoon to her lips, opening her eyes to spy Zap who is gobbling up his food, no table manners present whatsoever. Henry laughs from his spot on the table, only to be on the receiving end of a scowl from his mother. The girl tries to ignore his behaviour, noticed by Zap. The bug looks eagerly towards the objects on the table, Henry having shoved the tiny spoon towards him. Picking it up in his claw with great difficulty, he dips it in his bowl and holds it high, catching it on his outstretched tongue. With a smile, Jenny puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Zap looks at the compromise and does the same. They raise them together, then tip the contents down their throats.

Snow has completely covered the courtyard, and Jenny, dressed in a white fur and red valour coat, helps Zap as the two feed the birds.

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined._

_But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Zap has trouble getting the birds to eat from his hand, so Jenny kneels down beside him, placing a trail of seeds in front of them. A little blue one lands in his hands, and he looks up with the most elated expression.

_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my claw_

_No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before._

Jenny has ducked around a tree, leaving Zap with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs at the sight of the huge monster, every inch of him covered in little songbirds.

_New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see._

The birds fly away, and Zap turns back to the girl, just in time for a snowball to hit him square in the face. With a sly grin, Zap begins to scoop a mountain of snow in his hands and lifts it up, but another snowball hits him, causing the large ball to fall on to him.

The objects are looking out of the window, watching as the two chase each other around a tree.

'_Well who'd have thought?'_ Dex sings, turning to the group.

'_Well bless my soul,'_ Audrey sings in shock

'_And who'd have known?'_ sings Tung in wonder

'_Well who indeed?' _

'_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?'_ Dex states, turning back to the window.

'_It's so peculiar'_

_We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before_

In the den, Zap carefully takes off Jenny's coat, hanging it up on the coatrack as the girl sits down in front of a coffee table close to a roaring fire. Zap sits on the other side, watching her with amazement as she builds something before his very eyes.

_'Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before,'_ Tung sings, looking down caringly at Henry.

"What?" the little boy asks.

_'There may be something there that wasn't there before,'_ Audrey sings in agreement with Tung.

"What's there, mom?" Henry asks, looking confused and frustrated.

The teapot smiles down at him. "I'll tell you when you're older."

* * *

**Shorter than the last ones, but I knew I was going to be busy today. R&R!**


	10. Fairytale - Human again

**10****th**** July 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 191**

**Not much to report; I love lazy days. This one has a couple of songs, and I don't like imagery with the words, so, sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but I would love to. **

* * *

"Right then, you all know why we're here!" Tung orders from his small spot on the staircase, a baton in hand. "We have exactly twelve hours, thirty six minutes and fifteen seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man…or beast," he chuckles at his joke, but is met with the sound of chirping crickets.

"Right, need I remind you, that if the last petal falls off this rose," he says, tapping the jar which edges closer and closer to the end of the table. All the objects watch on in horror. "The spell will never be broken-" the table moves away, causing Tung to tumble in unpreparedness on the footstool.

"Very well, you all know your jobs," he straightens up and continues, crossing his arms over and pointing in opposite directions. "Half of you in the West Wing, half of you in the East Wing; the rest of you, come with me."

The is a bustle as everyone he was addressing moves away to begin work, even the footstool as it escapes Tung's feet. He lands to the floor, a cog falling out of him as he does so.

"Oh, lighten up Tung," Dex comforts, hopping over to him with Audrey and Jane beside him. "…and let nature take its course."

"It's obvious there's a spark between them," the teapot argues as well.

"Yes, but there's no harm in fanning the flames…a little," Tung says in a smug voice, shoving the cog back in to his door. "Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again."

Dex drapes his candle arm over Tung's square frame. "Ah human again."

"Human again," Audrey sighs in the same manner as the candelabra.

"Think of what that means," Dex says in a dreamy voice as he turns the handles on Tung's face. The clock raises his eyebrow, but blocks his ears immediately as he begins to chime.

_I'll be cooking again__  
__Be good-looking again__  
__With a good-lookin' gal on each arm__  
__When I'm human again__  
__Only human again__  
__Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...__  
__I'll be courting again__  
__Chic and sporting again__  
_

_Which should cause sev'ral husbands alarm!__  
_

_I'll hop down off the shelf a__nd quickly be myself_

_I can't wait to be human again_

_When we're human again__  
__Only human again__  
__When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more_

_Little push, little shove__  
__They could whoosh fall in love!_

_Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer__  
__I'll wear lipstick and rouge__  
__And I won't be so huge__  
__Why, I'll easily fit through that door__  
__I'll exude savior-faire__  
__I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair!__  
__It's my prayer to be human again_

_When I'm human again__  
__Only human again__  
__When the world once more start making sense__  
__I'll unwind for a change_

_Really? That'd be strange!_

_Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?__  
__In a shack by the sea__  
__I'll sit back sipping tea__  
__Let my early retirement commence__  
__Far from fools made of wax__  
__I'll get down to brass tacks and relax!_

_When I'm human again__  
__So sweep the dust from the floor!__  
__Let's let some light in the room!__  
__I can feel, I can tell__  
__Someone might break the spell__  
__Any day now!_

_Shine up the brass on the door!_

_Alert the dust-pail and broom!_

_If all goes as planned__  
__Our time may be at hand__  
__Any day now!__  
_  
_Open the shutters and let in some air_

_Put these here and put those over there_

_Sweep up the years__  
__Of sadness and tears__  
__And throw them away!_

_When we're human again__  
__Only human again__  
__When the girl fin'lly sets us all free__  
__Cheeks a-bloomin' again__  
__We're assumin' again__  
__We'll resume our long lost joie de vie__  
__We'll be playin' again__  
__Holidayin' again__  
__And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P_

_We will push, we will shove__  
__They will both fall in love__  
__And we'll finally be human again  
_

"And when you press this button here, it will turn on and move across the floor, cleaning up dust as it goes," Jenny explains to her friend, pointing out the device as it moves across the ground.

"What an amazing invention!" Zap stares on in wonder. He looks down his nose as Jenny waves a screwdriver under it.

"Here, you wanna have a go?" she questions, allowing the tiny tool to fall in his claw.

"Oh, uh, all right," he stutters, before grasping hold of the metal end. Jenny looks up at him with a puzzled expression. "I can't."

"You mean you never learned how to use tools?" asks the girl, a little disbelievingly.

"I learned," he shouted back in defence, but softened as her eyes grew a little wider. He flipped the tool around in his hand, holding it correctly. "I…it's just been so long."

"Well here, I'll help you," Jenny says with a little excitement, holding up some scrap pieces of material. "Let's start here," she points towards a loose screw.

"Um," he stammers once again, before fitting the tool in the grooves, he begins to turn it, but nothing happens. He looks up at her with confusion.

"Righty tighty, lefty loosey," the girl explains, twirling with her finger.

_We'll be dancing again!__  
__We'll be twirling again!__  
__We'll be whirling around with such ease__  
__When we're human again__  
__Only human again__  
__We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes__  
__We'll be floating again!__  
__We'll be gliding again!__  
__Stepping, striding as fine as you please__  
_

_Like a real human does__  
__I'll be all that I was__  
__On that glorious morn__  
__When we're fin'lly reborn__  
__And we're all of us human again!_

* * *

Dex jumps in to Zap's lair, where the monster is taking a bath in a tub, in preparation for a big romantic dinner.

"Tonight is the night!" Dex announces, jumping up on a nearby stool to address him. Zap bashfully rubs his arm,

"I'm not sure I can do this," he states, eyes never meeting the candelabra's.

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring."

"Bold, daring," his voice grows stronger with each word, until he slumps back in to the tub. He emerges from it, shaking his shell dry.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself," Dex chuckles slightly, playing with the flame on his hands. "And when the time is right, you confess your love."

Zap's smile grows with every word the candlestick says. "Yes, I, I con- No, I can't," he says immediately, shaking his head in disagreement.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" the servant questions, watching his master being primped by the hat rack.

"More than anything," Zap says genuinely, as the hat rack lifts up his arm and scrubs it clean.

"Well then you must tell her," Dex demands, his voice strong. He pauses when the hat rack steps back to admire his work. "Tada, you look so...so..." he is at a loss for words upon spying the creature, decorated with a large cutsie bow at the base of his neck.

"Stupid," he grumbles, the teenager in him surfacing.

"Eh, not quite the word I was looking for," Dex is quick to cheer him up, before whispering to the other servant. "Perhaps a little less around the neck."

The door creaks open, and both turn around to spy Tung bowing as low as he could possibly go.

"Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits," he says with a slight chuckle.

At the grand staircase, Jenny descends from the East Wing wearing a sparkling gown of bright pink. She reaches the landing and looks up at Zap, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his black dress clothes. After releasing a final shaky breath, he is nudged on by Dex from behind the curtain, causing him to descend and meet Jenny at the landing as well. He steps forward, gingerly holding out his arm for her to take. With a slight blush, she accepts, and arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner. They are stopped momentarily by the footstool, with Audrey and Henry sitting on the cart not very far away.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly._

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared, _

_beauty and the beast._

Instead of advancing straight to dinner, the two are ushered towards the ballroom. Zap bows with care, while Jenny curtsies. They step forward, and with great caution not to snag her hand within his claw, the couple slowly begin to twirl and dance together, spinning and pausing through a perfect dance sequence in harmony. Zap looks over towards Tung and Dex for their approval, and noticing their grinning faces, decides to focus all of his concentration on the most beautiful girl in his arms.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before,  
ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast._

Audrey turns to her son, smiling down gently. "Off to the cupboard with you now, Henry. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love."

* * *

**This was going to be longer, but it was very hard to start and once again, I haven't been near the computer. R&R!**


	11. Fairytale - Kill the beast

**11****th**** August 2013 Sunday**

**Day 223**

**I have a lot of writing to do for uni this semester, so don't hold me to chapters. I get a lot of days off at the end of the year so I'll definitely catch up. **

**Disclaimer: Don't believe everything you hear…**

* * *

Tung, with a puzzled expression, paced down the bare hallways with Bream by his side, the same look on her face.

"Have you noticed, that we haven't seen a lot of the other team members lately?" the girl voiced her opinion as she moved down the echoing hall. Tung nodded his head.

"Yeah, I wonder what happened to them," he pondered aloud, before beginning to do what he does best. "Maybe they've left the habitat, or have been sucked in to cyber space, or have been abducted by aliens-"

"I don't think so," Bream said with a giggle. She looked around nervously, hearing only the silence that comes with the empty habitat. "But obviously something is up. Can you radio in anyone?"

Tung's blush grew instantly. "Not…not exactly."

"Why not?" she asked curiously. Tung held up his wristcom, the device sparking as he tried to open the small hatch.

"Turns out these don't really work in the bath," he explained with an embarrassed laugh, causing his co-worker to roll her eyes.

"Ok, we'll you're just going to have to sniff them out," she said simply, resulting in the frog boy's smile to grow. He loved doing things for Bream, especially when they were things he does all the time.

His nose craned high in the air, the tracker began inhaling heavily in search for the desired scent. He sniffed; nothing. He took a shaky step forward – considering he had no idea what was in front of him- and sniffed again.

There, a small whiff of something danced inside his nasal canal. He shivered at the sensation.

"What is it?" Bream, noticing his actions, asked. Tung pointed down an adjacent tunnel.

"I smell something coming from there."

"Tung, are you sure we're going to right way?" the frog girl questioned, moving her hand against the wall to feel her way in the dark. Tung, with his brilliant goggles, guided them both through the labyrinth.

"I'm telling you, someone's at the end of this tunnel," he whispered, before taking another step. His squeal of surprise startled the girl behind him. She looked down, noticing Tung on the ground lying next to a hatch for the tunnel.

"Are you all right?" she asked politely, helping him up to his feet. He rubbed his backside in pain.

"Yeah, but good news; I found my emergency-emergency beetle burrito!" he held up the revolting snack proudly; the stench itself causing the girl to gag.

"Great," she moaned with a roll of her eyes, nose pinched closed with her fingers. "So, we've been following a dead trail?"

"Nope," with a suave push, the hatch was opened and light flooded their gaze. The frog boy was the first to hop out. Just a few steps away was Jane, busying herself with one of the habitat settings.

"Tung, you're brilliant," Bream complimented as the tracker helped her out. He blushed a deep red as he laughed nervously.

Bream walked, no, skipped to Jane happily and tapped her on her shoulder. The frog girl's smile disappeared though when she noticed the worried expression on the mother's face.

"Is everything ok? We haven't seen anyone around lately," Bream said to Jane, who flicked her gaze around constantly.

"Well, you know, it's been pretty dull," she lied, easily detectable to the other girl. Bream crossed her arms over her chest, raising her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Have you seen anyone else? Dex, Jenny-"

"No I haven't," Jane snapped quickly, but straightened herself immediately. "Um, I'm sure everything is fine."

On those final words, the mother walked away briskly, leaving a more confused Bream and Tung.

"What do you think that was-" Bream began to ask, but stopped as she noticed Tung sniffing like crazy behind her.

"That smell is stronger here," he mumbled, more to himself.

"I don't understand; I thought Jane was who you were sniffing out?"

"No," he shook his head. "There's something else around here."

The frog girl followed the eager tracker around the halls once again, until they entered a small room.

"I shouldn't be in here," Tung said bashfully, but Bream pulled him through the doorframe.

"Would you relax, no other girls are here," she stepped in to the girl's bathroom and turned in the centre. "Your nose led you here; what is it we're looking for?"

"I don't-" his nose raised itself high above his head once again, and the tracker was moving around the room unconsciously. He walked to one corner and pushed away a few items. Bream watched as Tung's whole body seemed to freeze.

"What is it?" she asked with a little annoyance to her voice, fed up with these games. Tung turned around slowly, a small stick in his hand.

"Is that-?" Bream stepped a little closer, eyes skimming over the small object. Her eyes widened in realisation.

"Is Jane pregnant?"

* * *

**Can't wait until I get to the more exciting chapters. R&R! **


	12. Fairytale - Happily ever after

**12****th**** July 2013 Friday**

**Day 193**

**That's right, the final one. This one has been very enjoyable to write, albeit difficult, but I doubt I will fit anymore in this year story. I may have to just publish them separately. Princess and the frog with Tung and Bream, anyone? (Though I have no idea about Dex and Jane.)**

**Disclaimer: I own less than nothing!**

* * *

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up," Tung mutters, pacing around the room.

"Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all," Dex speaks in an angry manner. Immediately, the footstool runs over towards the rain splattered window, barking and yapping like the dog it once was. The objects move towards the window, excited to see if Jenny had returned. "Could it be?"

"Is it she?" Audrey questions, joining everyone at the window.

"Struth," curses Dex once he realises what the group is. "Invaders!"

"Encroachers!"

The teapot gazes down, spying Buzz as he marches through the group, a glowing object at his belt. "And they have the mirror!"

"Warn Zap," Tung argues, stirring up the team. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them," he turns away from the window. "Who's with me? Aahh!" he screams, as the door slams shut and leaves the little clock behind.

"Take whatever booty you can find," Buzz declares, holding his bow high. "But remember, the beast is mine!"

_Hearts ablaze, banners high!  
We go marching into battle,  
Unafraid, although the danger just increased!_

_Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty townsmen can't be wrong,  
Let's kill the beast!_

"Pardon me, Zap," Audrey questions politely from the door of his lair; his room in tatters after angrily unleashing his emotions on letting Jenny go.

"Leave me alone," he snaps at her, covering the rose with his whole body.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" she cries in a panic, hearing the mob downstairs as they continue to slam a tree trunk in to the front door.

_Kill the beast, _

_Kill the beast!_

"This isn't working!" Dex seethes through his teeth as he places his tiny back against the door. The other objects do the same, but are forced forward with every strike.

"Oh, Dex," Jane calls out from near the top of the pile. "We must do something!"

"Wait! I know!"

_Kill the beast, _

_Kill the beast!_

"What shall we do, Zap?" Audrey questions again, the fear rising inside her.

"It doesn't matter now," he replies in a sad tone, the distraught little boy showing his true feelings over losing the one he loves. "Just let them come."

_Kill the beast, _

_Kill the beast, _

_Kill the beast!_

The mob succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, featherdusters and clocks. They tiptoe in, and Tyrone unknowingly picks up Dex.

"Now!" the candlestick cries, setting all the stationary objects on to their human enemies. Cupboard doors open and slam on to people's heads, carpets roll up unconscious knock-outs, and no one spies Buzz sneaking away up the staircase.

* * *

"Yes! Here we go!" Henry says as he begins to start the machine. The axe moves in a cutting motion, advancing toward the basement door where George and Jenny are held captive.

"What the devil?" the older man questions as he spies the axe through a crack in the wood. He grabs his daughter's arms. "Jenny, look out!"

The invention crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke emits out of the basement. Jenny and her father emerge from behind the wreckage to find Henry, swinging on a loose spring by his handle nose.

"You guys have got to try this thing!"

* * *

Back at the castle, attacks on the mob continue. Tomatoes are thrown, and on Audrey's order, teacups of hot tea are poured over the unwanted guests. Meanwhile, Buzz is opening every door he can find, readying his bow every time in case the monster is in that room.

Faced with Tyrone holding a flaming torch towards Dex, Tung emerges with a menacing laugh. Wearing a Napoleon hat and holding a rifle, he slides down the banister of the stairs with a pair of scissors in front of him. He manages to stop Tyrone, the latter grasping his behind as he sprints out of the room.

Another invader is seen pulling the feathers out of Jane, so a shocked Dex runs up to them, holding his mouth and allowing the flame to burn the man's behind. He casually holds out his arms, effortlessly catching the smiling Jane in his hold.

Tyrone advances on the footstool with a few other men behind him. The 'dog' enters the kitchen, whimpering as it is cornered. Just as Tyrone releases an evil laugh, the draws fling open, brandishing knives while the stove produces a huge fireball. Scared and beaten, the mob retreat out of the castle, crawling back down the front stairs and back to their homes.

"And stay out!" Tung declares, holding his scissors high in the air. He leans over to Dex who is standing beside him, and wraps his arms around the candlestick's base. Dex pats him on the shoulder in admiration.

* * *

Zap is sitting in his room, staring out the window and oblivious to the new company. Buzz enters, holding his bow and arrow steady at his target. Zap looks up at him, then looks back down in sadness again. Buzz releases the arrow and it strikes Zap in the shoulder, causing him to scream in pain as he stands. The hunter races over to him, shoving him forward to crash through the window and on to the wet balcony.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughs in triumph, cornering his prize on the edge of the roof. He kicks him off the balcony, jumping down and following him as they both land on a flat pillar.

"Get up! Get up!" Buzz screams, kicking him to the edge. Zap looks up in sadness, then lets his head drop back to the ground. "What's the matter, monster? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Zap continues to ignore him. Buzz walks back down the pillar and pries off a piece of the roof. Brandishing it as a weapon, he walks up to Zap, but Jenny's voice echoes in the howling wind.

Zap looks down, hearing her pleas of 'no' to Buzz.

"Jenny?" he questions, his voice growing stronger as he pulls himself up.

"Buzz, don't!"

Buzz swings down at Zap, but the creature catches the weapon in his hand. Zap rises up and roars in Buzz's face.

"Let's go, Habi!" Jenny orders her horse, the two pushing through the castle doors in order to help. The others have begun a fight on the roof, moving gracefully on the slippery surfaces as they try to avoid the other's attacks. Zap spies a line of gargoyles, moving over unnoticed to hide between them. Buzz regains his balance, stalking towards a shadow and slamming his weapon down. To his surprise, it's a concrete gargoyle.

"Come on out and fight!" he provokes, moving between the rows of statues. "Were you in love with her, you beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?" Zap bares his fangs at the hunter's words. He emerges once again, both of them moving around as they fight.

"It's over," Buzz declares as he corners Zap. "Jenny is mine!" Zap lunges forward, snapping at his opponent. He grasps him by the neck, holding him out over the vast emptiness.

Buzz pleads in his moment of weakness. "Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Zap's face, still contorted with anger, slowly begins to soften at the look of panic from the other man. He pulls him closer, Zap's body looming over the hunter. "Get out," he whispers forcefully, before throwing Buzz away from him. From above, Jenny walks out on to the balcony and spies the other two.

"Zap!" she calls out, to which the bug turns around.

"Jenny!" his eyes widen with a smile at the sight, and the girl holds out her hand for him to take. Zap begins to climb the roof until he reaches the balcony; claws holding tightly on to the railing.

"Jenny? You came back!" he sighs happily, taking one claw to stroke the side of her face. She grabs his arm in a hug, the two staring passionately at each other. Their moment, however, is interrupted as Buzz climbs up, stabbing a dagger under Zap's shell. Zap roars in pain at the act. Buzz removes the knife and twirls it around for another attack, but as Zap moves around in his injured state, he knocks Buzz off his balance; falling down where he is never seen again.

Jenny quickly pulls Zap on to the balcony, unknowingly being watched by the household objects as she places her friend down gently on the ground.

"You came back," he whispers through short breaths, feeling himself being pulled away.

"Of course I came back," she replies softly to him, as though stating an obvious fact. "I couldn't let them...oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way," he says, but is quickly shushed as Jenny places her trembling hand over his mouth.

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

Zap raises a shaking claw up to the side of her face, and Jenny holds it once again. "At least I got to see you one... last...time," he whispers, before his eyes slowly close. His claw falls back to the ground and his head hits the concrete.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me!" she says incredulously, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you!"

The last petal breaks off from the rose, and the objects bow their heads in despair. Jenny is draped across the big beetle's chest, her shoulders moving as she allows herself to cry. The rain around them continues to pour, but one bright beam strikes down near her. Jenny looks up.

Another, and another.

A shower of 'shooting star'-like flashes dance around Zap's lifeless body and start to pull him off the ground. Jenny and the objects look up in amazement as his whole body is consumed in light, only just showing the silhouette of the beetle as he becomes covered in a cloud. Straining her eyes, Jenny watches as he begins to shrink dramatically in size. His claws turn in to human hands and his fangs reduce in to his chin. For a moment, he depicts a teenage boy with green skin and hair, but he roars in pain at the transformation, his skin paling to white and his hair darkening to brown.

He gradually descends and lands on the floor again. The fog disappears and Jenny reaches out to touch him. She jerks her hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at its hands, then turns to face the girl. It is a human, a look of sheer excitement in his eyes. Jenny stares at him quizzically.

"Jenny! It's me!" he declares, pointing towards himself. Jenny continues to look at him skeptically, her hand reaching out to brush the hair behind his ears. He touches her arm to his cheek, the same way she used to do with his claw. Jenny takes another step closer, her gaze falling deep within his blue eyes.

_Those blue eyes. _

"It is you!" he brushes her hair behind her ear with his human hand, a smile gracing his lips as he pulls her head towards his. They kiss, unknowingly emitting a fireworks display that explodes above them. The shards from the fireworks fall over the castle, changing gargoyles back to cherubs and the objects back to their former glory. The now humans race out to the balcony to meet Zap and Jenny.

"Dex! Tung! Oh, Audrey!" he hugs a tall, built man, a stumpy green boy and an older woman. "Look at us!"

A barking is heard, and the footstool runs out with the teacup resting on its back.

"Mom! Mom!" Henry screeches, before he is turned in to a skinny boy; the object underneath him turning into a shaggy dog.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaims, pulling her son in for a hug.

"It is a miracle!" Dex announces, but is almost ignored by the couple. Zap picks up his new love, twirling her around the balcony in happiness.

* * *

In the ballroom, Zap and Jenny are dancing together as the servants of the castle watch on. There is a bit of rubble in the back corners, but the new couple are the focus; dressed in their black suit and vibrant pink dress.

"Ah, young love," Dex muses from the sidelines. A tall woman in a maid's costume walks past, brushing her featherduster across his face. Dex pulls at his collar, a sly smile gracing his lips.

He starts to chase after her, but Tung interrupts him; Bream the former wardrobe standing behind him.

"Well, Dex. Shall we let bygones be bygones?"

"Of course, mate," Dex says officially, crossing his arms over his chest. "I told you she would break the spell."

"What?" Tung asks disbelievingly, causing Bream to try and supress her giggle. "Dude, I was so the one who told you."

"No, you didn't. I told you."

"You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!"

"Oi, watch it you overgrown pocket watch!" Dex and Tung begin to squabble, but Bream quickly takes Tung's arm and pulls him back with her.

Audrey is standing near the sidelines; George standing beside her and Henry in front. In short, they look like the perfect little family.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mom?" Henry questions, bending his neck up to see his mother.

Audrey chuckles a little. "Of course, my dear. Of course," her son's face appears elated, but quickly turns to one of confusion.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" both parents laugh heartily at the boy's innocence, before looking out at the happy couple.

Outside, the sky is blue and all looks happy. A shattered glass window has been replaced with the swirling image of Zap and Jenny, dressed in their dancing outfits and holding each other as though dancing. The human figures of the main servants surround them, and a large rose is the centrepiece above the couple.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!_

_Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast!_

* * *

**Done! And it was beautiful. Tell me what you think of this fairytale, but for now, let's get back to the main story. R&R!**

**Fun fact from movie: ****The dance between Belle and her Prince in the finale is actually reused animation of the dance between Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in Sleeping Beauty. The original Sleeping Beauty pair had been drawn over to become the new Beauty and the Beast pair, and this was done because they were running out of time during the production of the movie.**


	13. Main story - Wedding planning chaos

**13****th**** July 2013 Saturday**

**Day 194**

**Hmm, now that the fairy tale is over, I don't exactly know what to do now. By the way, thank you so much for the positive responses from "Jenny and the beast", and because I didn't say it 12 days ago, thank you so much for the birthday wishes. Let's see what I can make up. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, and my imagination…oh who am I kidding?**

* * *

"Oh great," Jenny groaned, once she was forced in to her seat in the control room. Bream and Jane had finally managed to track her down, even after she had changed her computer chip and reconfigured the computer programmes, and now they had her exactly where they wanted her; seated in front of them as they commenced the one thing that the clone was dreading…

_Wedding plans!_

"This is so exciting," Jane squealed as she slammed a book down on the nearest table. It looked as thick as some of the engineer's manuals, causing Jenny to widen her eyes in fear.

"Wow, that's big," she commented as she strolled up to the others, lifting the heavy pages and turning them. "Are you sure we need all this stuff for a wedding?"

The mother and the frog girl exchanged looks, before sharing an inside giggle. Jane was the first to respond once she noticed Jenny's puzzled expression. "Sweetie, this is just flower arrangements."

"What?" the clone shouted, flicking her head up to stare at her friends. Her jaw was hanging open. "Come on, you can't seriously need…over a thousand pages just for info on flowers"

"Isn't your manual on how to maintain the habitat's temperature over a thousand pages?" Bream was quick to respond as she pulled out another book; this one slightly smaller than the last.

"There's a difference," the clone answered, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She watched on as Bream flipped through a few pages.

"This one is ceremony venues," she pointed out. Jenny noticed all the photos of beautiful buildings, and accompanying them were scribbled notes of appropriate times and dates. "Where were you planning on having your dream wedding?"

"My dream wedding?" the clone questioned, turning up her nose in disgust.

"I know my wedding was exactly what I'd dreamed," Jane said distracted, staring in to space. "And I know your wedding won't be free like ours but we'll be more than happy to chip in for important stuff like where the ceremony will be held."

Jenny nervously looked away from the girls, her arms crossed tightly to her chest. "Well, I guess Zap and I kind of thought about…having the ceremony here."

An eerie silence fell upon the group. Jane's lips had become extremely thin and Bream's eyes had widened.

"I know there's a lot of space in some of the pavilions, but I'm not sure the guests would be comfortable sharing room next to potentially lethal alien insects," the green-skinned girl interjected. Jenny pouted her lips as she tried to piece her next sentence together, unsure of how to break it to the others.

"Well, maybe other people won't be invited."

"What?" Jane screeched, and immediately, Jenny felt as though she had said the wrong thing. The older woman's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "What do you mean?"

"I was kind of thinking about having a very, very small ceremony, like just us guys," the clone began to explain, but to no avail, as the other girls continued to stare at her as though she were speaking another language. "And it would be in one of the pavilions at like, dusk, or something."

Nothing was said; Jane looked like she had seen a ghost as she began to flip through the pages. "Ok, ok well we don't have to discuss this just yet; there's plenty of time," the engineer rolled her eyes at Jane's words. "How about we look at photos of cakes?"

"Oh, uh," Jenny stuttered, and Jane, her eyes turning intense, bore in to the clone's face. "Yeah, Zap doesn't eat cake anymore; something about an April fool's day prank."

"Oh right," Bream whispered softly as everyone's gaze fell on to her. "That may have been my fault."

"It's ok," Jane seethed, flipping the pages with more force than one needed. "What about the reception?"

When Jenny didn't reply, the mother slammed the book shut with force, standing up tall and turning to face the clone before leaning on the computer bench, releasing a notable sigh. "What is it now?"

"Well, if there's just going to be us seven, I didn't think a reception would matter."

Jane pouted her lips as the words fell on deaf ears. "We don't need to talk about this now," she said, holding the thick book to her chest. "I'll schedule some appointments for the venues and flowers and dresses, and we'll just, you know, check it out."

She strolled out of the room formally with Bream close behind, leaving the clone seated by herself and wondering what had just happened.

* * *

**I kind of picture Jane to be one of those mom's, even if you think she's not, it's vital to the plot. R&R! **


	14. Main story - Ideal wedding

**14****th**** July 2013 Sunday**

**Day 195**

**I can't believe how far I'm in to this story. I really need to write future chapters though while I'm still on holidays. **

**Rest in peace to Cory Monteith; that was a bit of a shock. Glee just won't be the same. **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything, I claim nothing. **

* * *

Inside Jenny's room was Zap, seated on the edge of the bed and looking around nervously. He felt weirdly out of place in the perfectly arranged room, yet oddly enough, it felt so right. He was just about to leave in search for Jenny, when the clone strolled in to the bedroom, clad in a bathroom with a towel neatly wrapped around her head.

"Hey fiancé," the bug boy greeted with a smile, standing up to her level. Jenny furrowed her brow.

"Huh?" she questioned, a smile growing on her lips by the second. "Oh yeah, I guess technically I would be your fiancé."

He noticed the way her eyes dropped and her shoulders slump as she moved across the room.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," the girl droned, screwing up her nose in thought. She busied herself in her cupboard, sighing frequently. "It's just…"

"What?" he asked with concern, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The other girls are getting wedding intense," she began with a giggle, resting her hands on his. "They want to check out dresses and venues and…and so many flowers! I told them what we had kind of discussed and they looked horrified. It made me feel really guilty."

"Well that's not right," Zap spoke as Jenny turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Remind them that it's your day or whatever and only agree to the things you want."

"I know but it's hard to say it to them," she began, her eyes dropping slowly in sadness. "But I just try and think about what we wanted; a ceremony in one of the habitats at dusk, surrounded by only the team, no bridesmaids or best friends, no cake-" Zap made a gagging noise at the mention, to which Jenny instinctively moved away.

She sighed again. "And with every new book or planner they show me I can feel our image fading away."

"That's not going to happen," he whispered, tilting her head up by her chin. "Bring me next time; I'm an expert on saying no."

"I can say no," the clone snapped, but her eyes softened immediately. Zap however, was unaffected by the change in attitude. "It's just; I don't think I'd be able to do anything without their help. I don't want it to be a complete dud."

"Whatever you do, it'll be perfect," he murmured, kissing her forehead before moving past her in to the bathroom.

"Uh, I just hate this," complained Jenny, resting her back against the wall. "I've never had to worry about something like this, and then it's all shoved in your face at once…" she heard a faint whisper on the other side of the door, as though he were about to speak. "…and don't you say we have plenty of time; I don't want to postpone a wedding so that we become one of those couple's that stay engaged forever."

He emerged from the door and rested his back against the wall next to her. "We'll just take it one day at a time; everything should fall in to place."

She nodded her head slightly, before furrowing her brow in thought. "Since when are you so level-headed?"

"Oh I'm not," he said, as they both moved towards the bed. "But you make me. And just knowing that we're going to be spending the rest of our lives together makes everything feel normal. The wedding is only one day."

The engineer smiled at his words, kissing him goodnight as she turned out the lights.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Was struggling with how to end this one, but I like the start. Really getting in to wedding plans now, though I have no idea what tomorrow's chapter should be. R&R!**


	15. Main story - The dress

**15****th**** July 2013 Monday**

**Day 196**

**Uni results out today…and I passed! Woohoo, so pleased. It's been a good day. **

**Disclaimer: Do not try this at home. Actually, scratch that, it's highly recommended. **

* * *

The girls of Hamilton Habitat were strolling the cobble stone streets of Pyma's village, the very planet where Dex and Jane had tied the knot. The older woman chose this place to do a little shopping in the hopes that it would change the engineer's mind.

"See Jenny, this is the place where you and Zap came together," she continued for the umpteenth time in her persuasion method, while the clone rolled her eyes once again. Jane had decided that they go shopping just for small things to try and break the ice, that maybe Jenny would buy something wedding-related in the process. The girl wasn't really in the mood for shopping, however her gaze fell guiltily to the big glossy bag in her grip. Don't judge her; she needed those new boots, and it seemed like the perfect humour for Jane after the bride-to-be had turned down every single ceremony hall they had looked at.

"Actually, we came together at Buzz and Widow's wedding," the clone corrected, her nose screwing up in disgust at the words. "And that was one of the weirdest nights of my life."

"Nevertheless, you've done some good progress today," she explained in a condescending tone, causing the engineer to sigh in exhaustion once again. "Do you think you want to look at wedding dresses now?"

"Ok, no one ever has their entire wedding bought in one day," the clone debated, feeling the anxiety rise in her throat. "Can we just let it go for today?"

In a blink, Jane turned her son's head around, the child showing the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster in his mother's arms. Jenny sighed in defeat.

"Come on, there's a wedding dress shop just up ahead," Jane said with enthusiasm, moving forward so the engineer would be out of earshot. "…And we already have an appointment."

* * *

"Is there anything in particular you were looking for?" the young woman behind the counter questioned the group once they entered.

"I don't know," Jenny mumbled under her breath, frowning at the knowledge of Jane's appointment. "Do you have anything short, or like an overall skirt in white silk?"

She was met with horrified stares. "What? That's what I'm most comfortable in."

"Can we see your finest collection, please?" Jane ordered, to which the lady smiled and walked towards the back. The girls moved towards the seating area, Bream already digging in to the cake that had been set out for them.

"I hardly think this seems necessary," Jenny complained, collapsing in to the seat. "All you need is a simple white dress, nothing more."

"Just remember, you only get this day once," the mother tried to debate as the woman returned, handing the clone a full length gown. With a disappointed grunt, she disappeared behind the golden curtains. "Make the most of it, because it won't last long."

"Are you sure you won't be having best men or bridesmaids?" Bream questions, wiping a little frosting off her lips.

"Yeah," Jenny called out from the other side. "It means you get to wear whatever you want."

"But Tung told me he was preparing his toast as Best Man?" she said in a questioning manner, sharing a glance with Jane.

"Huh, that's weird," the girl emerged from the changing room, clad in a gorgeous strapless wedding dress. "Zap didn't tell me he was- what?"

"That dress looks amazing!" Jane screeched, standing up to admire the outfit further.

"Oh Jenny," Bream complimented as she held her hand to her mouth in shock, eyes skimming over the white satin. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"I really don't feel comfortable in this," the girl twisted and turned around before managing to grasp on to the price tag. "Whoa, and since when does something like this cost so much?"

"Ok, we understand you're looking for something a little more appropriately priced," Jane soothed, holding up a reassuring hand. "Shall we try on the next one?"

She rolled her eyes again and sighed. "Fine," the girl returned to the dressing room. "How's Dex been about this?"

Jane flicked her head to Bream, eyes wide suddenly. Winston shared the same look as his mother. "He's great," she lied through her teeth, thankful that Jenny couldn't see her.

"Really?" the girl questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah, just last night he was talking about…how much he enjoyed the fact that his…two co-workers were taking such a big step."

"Well, I guess that's great," the clone emerged wearing a large, puffy dress; her face dangerously unentertained.

Bream had to stifle a giggle. "Ok, I agree with you on that one," she pointed, turning her face up in disgust. Jenny gave her a strong 'you think?' look before immediately turning back in to the room.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the group, before Bream took another slice of cake. "Do you think Zap will get cold feet?"

"I doubt it," Jenny said matter-of-factly, shuffling around behind the curtain as she changed. "I don't think someone would propose ten times and then chicken out on the big day."

"Still he can be a bit of a mystery, what with the-" Jane slammed her jaw at the sight of Jenny, who had come out in a flower one shoulder sweep train dress. No one could mistake the look of sheer surprise on the engineer's face as her hands moved across her form, admiring her reflection.

Her lips pouted in thought, but before she could debate, Jane had grabbed the tag on the back.

"And it's in an appropriate price range!" she cheered in excitement, pumping her fist in the air. The clone couldn't help but release a giggle.

"Oh Jenny, if you don't get married in that, people will weep," Bream whispered, standing up so she was side by side with Jane. Both girls stood back to allow the bride to admire the dress herself.

"I suppose," she began, dragging her sentence out. "It does seem like a pretty good fit."

"You look really pretty," Winston commented from his seat, holding on to his feet and rocking on his tailbone. The girls turned around and laughed at his words.

"Ok, I guess it's settled," Jane announced, as she packed up the hover stroller and began to move to the check out. "You'll get that one."

Jenny twisted herself around to reach the tag, her eyes widening at the label. "Jane! Since when is that reasonably priced?!"

* * *

**Ok, this one got better as I went along, and I'm getting really excited for it. I can't wait for the end of the month either. R&R!**


	16. One shot - Flashback in the life of Habi

**16****th**** July 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 197**

**Not much to report, pretty lazy days. **

**Disclaimer: The writer will not be held responsible for any feelings felt during this reading, you can however share them at the end. **

* * *

_Ouch, ow, oh_

Slowly but surely, the large mechanical eyes widened for the first time, revealing a world of colour and light.

"One last tweak, there, he's done," the girl holding him announced as she placed him on the table in front of her. He stumbled as he stood for the first time, looking around the room with curiosity.

"Welcome, little bot," the clone cooed as she stroked his back shell. The robot closed his eyes as she did so. "I wonder what I'm going to call you. You look like you're always smiling; happy, maybe, Habibot. Gives it your own little twist-"

A ruffle of low voices from the hall approached the door, and quick as lightning, the younger girl grabbed her latest invention and hid it behind her back.

_Ow, what the-?_

She turned towards the entrance where the sound was coming, looking expecting yet hopefully nonchalant at the same time.

The robot managed to move his head around, spying the people who had just entered.

A tall boy walked in wearing a red uniform, looking somewhat more important than the rest.

_Huh, that one must be the boss. _

He was instructing the smaller boy beside him, pointing out different areas, but the younger one hardly seemed interested at all. His face looked moody and his eyes looked as though he were about to shed a few tears.

"Jenny, I would like you to meet Zap, he'll be our new pilot," Dex announced, nodding towards his companion. Zap didn't even look up, causing Dex to curl his lips in concern. "If you two don't mind, I'm going to see if some of the pavilions are ready to hold insects."

Before the engineer could respond, the leader had already sprinted out of the room, leaving the two in eerie silence.

'Wow,' the bug bot pondered behind his creator's back. 'This is really awkward.'

Jenny had no idea what to say; the guy wasn't doing anything. All he did was stand near the doorway, his eyes flicking up every few seconds to look at her. Unsure at how to continue, the clone merely spun her chair back around and resumed her work.

Habi was the focus point in her grasp, but from the corner of the robot's eye, he could just make out the small silhouette of the guy at the door approaching them from behind her shoulder.

"What's that?" he questioned in a gruff voice, causing Jenny to jump a little in shock.

_Huh, it does speak._

"Oh, um, this is just one of my latest inventions."

_I'm sorry – just?_

"Huh, I figured," he said in a whisper, taking a seat next to the clone.

"Why is that?" she questioned with curiosity. The boy's blue eyes moved around her face, making her extremely nervous.

"Y- you have a little bit of grease on your face," he murmured, pointing to a spot on his cheek to indicate hers. She flushed red as her hand instinctively moved to hide her cheek, wiping down her face where she thought the smudge was.

"Here," he gingerly held out a finger and removed the stain in one motion, his eyes never leaving hers as he did. She could feel her heart beating louder in her rib cage and her breath rapidly increasing. He swallowed loudly before looking back down at the robot.

"Also, I've never seen anything like this before," he commented, holding out his finger to touch the robot. Habi closed his eyes softly as the finger stroked his back. "You must be really smart."

She looked bashfully down towards the floor, still speechless over what had just happened. She nodded in reply once his head looked back up at her.

"Thanks," she whispered, before holding out her hand. "We haven't been properly introduced; I'm Jenny 10, the engineer of the team."

He nodded with the tiniest smile ever, taking her hand and shaking it. "Dex has already introduced me as the pilot, but I'm Zap Monogan."

Habi flicked his eyes between the two people as they continued to shake each other's hands, sparking chemistry between their eyes.

_Oh, this is interesting_

* * *

"Oh Habi," Jenny sighed after the video had ceased. The bug bot closed his lid and looked up at the girl expectantly.

"That was beautiful, absolutely perfect for the wedding," she whispered, picking up the robot in her hands and patting him gently. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You know, you still look like you have a smile on your face."

* * *

**Done, and if no one got it; in this, the day Jenny invented Habi was the day she met Zap. These are one-shots so not always accurate to the main story, I don't think. R&R! **


	17. Main story - Men and boys

**17****th**** July 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 198**

**Yeah when you're on holidays you tend to forget what day it is; fortunately this story has kept me up to date. Glad it was a surprise though. **

**Disclaimer: There are no words to describe…how annoying it is to think of something. **

* * *

"So do you know what kind of suits Jenny wants us to wear?" Dex questioned from the wardrobe in Zap's old room. The pilot was keeping himself busy by tossing a ball at the roof and catching it repeatedly.

He caught the ball again, rolling it in his palms. "She said we can wear whatever so long as it was black tie."

"Really?" his head poked out from behind the door. "Wow, she's not like Jane was when she was planning our wedding."

Zap threw the ball once again. "Thanks for being so cool about this, man," his only reply was a grunt.

The boys were thankful when Tung walked in to the room, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Hey Zap, you wanna hear what I have prepared of my speech as you best man?" Zap's gaze flicked over to Dex, both sharing a knowing and almost guilty smile.

"Yeah, sure," he humoured, spinning around in his spot and lying on his stomach on the bed. Tung cleared his throat and uncrumpled the piece of paper in his hand.

"Hello everyone, I'm Tung, Zap's best man," he began in a robotic, rehearsed voice; his head snapping up dangerously every few seconds to maintain eye contact. Zap had to stifle a laugh at his appearance.

"I've known Zap ever since we both came to the habitat. At first he was always angry and moody, and now, it doesn't bother me as much. But as long as I've known him, he has always treated Jenny better than the rest. He never barked at her, hit her on the head or yelled at her like he did the rest of us. And then there's Jenny; smart, funny and cute, Zap's words, and even though she's bossy, Zap still manages to like her. I wish both of them a bucket load of happiness in their future together as the worlds most unstable yet balanced couple in the world."

As the frog boy looked up again, he noticed the pilot's jaw hanging open with the corners of his lips tilted up. Tung gazed around the room, falling nervous at the sight of Dex's grim look. Zap was the first to clear his throat.

"That was, uh, something," he stuttered, wiping the corner of his mouth. He smirked a little as his gaze fell on to Tung's wide, puppy dog eyes. "It was really good, Tung."

"You think so," he said hopefully, clutching the piece of paper to his chest. Dex strolled over to pat a hand on Tung's shoulder.

"Yeah it really is," Zap continued, clambering off the bed to address the frog boy properly. "And I think it would be really nice if I had a best man or we were giving out speeches."

His big red eyes lowered to the ground. "Oh, I understand."

"Well, maybe Zap can talk to Jenny?" Dex suggested kindly, staring intently over at the groom.

"Oh, yeah, sure," the pilot stammered in reply, his mind already racing with what he was going to say to the clone later. "Yeah she should be up with that."

"Awesome, dude," Tung shouted, shoving the piece of paper back in to his pocket. His hand reached in to his other pocket and pulled out a different sheet. "You wanna hear the menu I've planned for your wedding feast?"

* * *

**Aw poor innocent Tung; he's just so adorable and clueless. R&R! Wanted to finish this one early while I still have ideas. **


	18. Main story - Kodak moment

**18****th**** July 2013 Thursday**

**Day 199**

**Just one more day! I'm so bored, and I can't seem to write as much as I want to. **

**Disclaimer: Don't know what to say; I don't own the show. Can I buy shares? **

* * *

Jenny ran her fingers through her hair, staring down at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

'_It shouldn't be this hard,'_ she wondered, her lips moving with her silent words. _'They're just vows; say whatever you feel.'_

The clone wrapped her gloved hand over the circular mouse at the keyboard and began searching through some files, smiling at the images of her and her boyfriend. A few on dates, some around the habitat, others on recon missions.

"I don't remember taking any of these," the engineer wondered aloud as she continued to flip through the files, a small gasp released when she spied Tung's large eye. "Uh, obviously he forgot to turn the camera around."

Her fingers stopped scrolling when she landed on a sweet picture of Zap and herself, an accidental screen snapshot that happened when Zap snuck up behind her and hugged her at the computer, her fingers slipping on the keyboard as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What'cha looking at?" the clone quickly removed the tab from the screen and spun around in her chair, cheeks flushing at the sight of her fiancé.

"Nothin'," she spoke in a pout, attempting to look innocent. He strolled over with a smirk and took the seat next to her.

"That's my favourite shot too," he smiled, leaning back in the chair. Jenny slumped her shoulders in defeat, smirking while shaking her head.

"Sorry I was just…looking for inspiration," she murmured in a seductive voice. He sprang up, suddenly interested in what she had to say.

"Inspiration for what?" he asked, coming closer to her. She begrudgingly removed the blank piece of paper from behind her that she had so strategically hid. She unfolded it and held it out, but he merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was trying to write something for the vows," she said casually before quickly moving her head towards him at the sound of his chuckle.

"You're still writing them?" he said through a laugh, trying to close his lips.

She looked at him, eyes wide with amazement. "You've written yours?"

"I finished mine ages ago," he boasted, causing Jenny to turn away with a heavy sigh, missing his nervous glance in the other direction.

"Well I still have no idea what I'm going to say," she moped, resting her chin in her crossed arms. "Maybe we should just leave them out?"

"You'll think of something," he stood up, his hands massaging her shoulders. One had left her back and moved to the computer mouse, bringing the image of them together back up on the screen. "Write what you think would be a caption for this photo."

Her eyes shot up, a smile gracing her lips as her head slowly rose up. She only heard the sounds of his footsteps leaving the room as her pen scratched rapidly across the piece of paper in front of her.

* * *

**I feel like once again I'm out of ideas. There are too many holes in this story around this point until they get married, so I'm just really trying to pull ideas from Dex and Jane's wedding. R&R!**


	19. Main story - Father of the bride

**19****th**** July 2013 Friday**

**Day 200! Oh if only you knew what chapter was originally going to be on this day! Pulling through, and about to return to uni so be warned in case no update occurs. There will be 365 chapters by the end of the year. **

**This one's to COL, thanks for the idea. **

**Disclaimer: Believe in what you own. **

* * *

"You really don't need to do this," Jane tried to persuade her husband in the hall.

"Oh, I think I really do," he replied, prying himself from her grasp. Without turning back to look at her pleading expression, the leader sauntered up to the pilot's door and rapped his knuckles against the cold metal.

"Come in," a voice called from the other side. Dex stepped through once the door slide aside, looking around the room to spy the pilot. He was relieved when he didn't see Jenny.

"Jenny's out fixing the filter pump in the swamp pavilion," Zap informed, licking his thumb before turning the page of his magazine. "She said she'll be back in about ten."

"Actually, it's you I came to talk to," the entomologist said, nervously still looking around the room. He pointed to the end of the bed. "May I?"

"Uh, yeah," said Zap, closing and tossing his magazine to the side. Dex awkwardly sat down, the blanket shifting under the weight. "So, what's up?"

Dex turned to face Zap, giving him a spine tingling glare. "I've come to talk to you."

"About?" Zap asked, already feeling boredom overtake his body.

"I've come to talk about your intentions with Jenny," the pilot had to stifle a laugh as he reached for his magazine once again.

"Well, I think…I think I intend to marry her," he said sarcastically, raising his eyebrow at the end of his sentence.

"No time for jokes now, mate," Dex's voice turned serious. "What's going to happen after this? Is this the only place you're taking your relationship?"

"It's the biggest step I need to take," he said, opening up his magazine once again.

"Zap, listen to me," the leader snatched away the distraction, tossing it to the floor. Zap narrowed his gaze to Dex. "She's not just someone you marry and that's it. What if Jenny decides to leave the habitat?"

"Then I'll go with her."

"What if she decides that she wants kids?"

"Then I'll have some with her."

"What if she-?"

"Dex," the bug boy interrupted, moving up to his knees. "It doesn't matter what she decides, I'm going to do whatever I need to do to make her happy."

Dex sighed, mulling the situation over. "You hurt a single hair on her head, I will track you down."

The entomologist was a little stunned when Zap burst out laughing, doubling over and holding his stomach. He wiped away a tear before sitting back up, shaking an apologetic hand at his confused boss. "Sorry, ha, no you're right, sorry. I wouldn't dream of it."

"Thank you," Dex stammered, shuffling to his feet. Zap stared at him innocently, as though waiting for him to speak again. "I'm, I'm not really sure about your relationship-"

"Neither am I," Zap interrupted, shrugging his shoulders. "But, she makes me happy and like Tung said; we're balanced, but in a weird way."

Dex nodded unsurely before walking backwards towards the door, stopping before he left. "At least I know you'll be able to take care of her."

Zap's eyes softened. That was the only support he had heard from the leader about their relationship. He looked down modestly, before pointing his finger as a pistol, clicking his tongue and winking in Dex's direction. Dex merely rolled his eyes before furrowing his brow in thought.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

* * *

**Yeah this was ok, but I was reading some chapters from January and wow, they just feel so inspired. R&R! Don't forget the image cover competition. **


	20. Main story - Be a man

**20****th**** July 2013 Saturday**

**Day 201**

**Ok, their wedding is fast approaching in approximately eleven days. Also, just to let you know I do have a deviantART account now; username is 9Blue, password is ******* and I have no idea how to use it. Please help if you're ever on there and make friends with me! (If you want to)**

**Disclaimer: All information is 98% my own; there is always a 2% margin of error. **

* * *

"Hey Zap, could you please help out Tung in the lava caterpillar enclosure. I think he accidently clogged up the heating vent with leaves," the leader informed his employee on the communicator. He furrowed his brow when there was no reply.

"Zap? State your co-ordinates please," he said, voice growing worried. When the only response he received was static, Dex decided to take matters in to his own hands and find the pilot himself.

It really didn't take him long; after all, you can't miss the crazy person in the horn slug enclosure who's throwing around scraps of food.

"Here, here, ha ha," he chuckled in a 'mad scientist' sort of way. "Take it. Take it!"

"Zap?" Dex asked, knocking politely on the inside glass after he stepped through the door. Zap turned around sharply, his breath heavy and his eyes wide.

"Look, look Dex," he could've been mistaken, but the leader swore he saw a bit of froth form at the bug boy's mouth. "They're eating!"

Dex looked to the horizon where the bugs were cowering from their feeder; the food lay untouched.

"Uh, no they're not," he walked up to him, slowly, holding out his hand to place on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Zap cowered away from his leader, shaking from head to toe. "Do you realise that in two weeks, I'm going to marry Jenny?"

Dex sighed in relief, thankful that Zap's new condition wasn't something insect related.

"Two weeks!" he continued his ramble, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm getting married in two weeks."

"Is that it?" Dex questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Zap, you asked this girl ten times and now you're freaking out. Why now?"

"I thought it wouldn't come soon," he appeared to calm down as he sat on a large boulder. "But it's come sooner than I thought. I feel like such a kid; I'm not an adult who gets married, I'm barely a teenager."

"So, you're saying you don't feel like an adult?" Dex pondered, bringing his finger up to his chin as he thought.

"Exactly."

"I think I have just the solution."

* * *

"So, to get the razor started, press this button here," instructed Dex, turning over the small device and indicating the button. Zap rolled his eyes from beside his boss as he followed suit.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind," Zap groaned, feeling the small stick heat up.

"You want to become a man, right?" Dex said in an obvious tone. "And history dictates that you become a man once you learn to shave. Now, the easier sections are the cheeks, just brush lightly over those. What you have to be careful of is your upper lip."

Zap pointed the laser away from him and a small blue circle illuminated on the towel next to him. Before he knew it, a singed hole sat in its place.

"Careful," said Dex, flicking the razor in another direction. "Make sure you hold it a certain distance from your face."

With a sigh, Zap shined the circle across his cheeks just as he had seen from Dex, feeling a cool burn glide across his skin. It shrank in size once it reached his upper lip, and with a trembling hand, he waved it sideways.

"Ouch," he dropped the laser on the ground as he cradled his face.

"I told you to be careful," Dex said casually, putting down his razor as he finished his own work. He opened and rummaged through one of the drawers in front of him, whipping out a small container.

"Apply that to wear it hurts," he instructed. Zap unscrewed the cap and applied the cream, the burn immediately disappearing with the white substance.

"Yeah, I really don't like shaving," he complained, wiping his hand over his chin. Dex simply chuckled, slapping a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Now you're a man."

* * *

Zap strutted down towards the control room in search for Jenny, ready to show off his new look to the girl. He entered the room and immediately spied her, and with another quick smirk, he walked over to her.

"Hey," he greeted, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She turned around, a smile on her face.

"Hey, you smell different," she said, nose scrunching up in a cute manner. He stood back so she could look him over.

"Notice anything different?"

"Did you get your hair cut?"

"No."

"Bleach your teeth?"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh my God, did you shave?!" he chuckled slightly as she stood up and moved closer to admire his work.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, eyes fighting to stay open as her soft hands moved over his skin. She bit her lip as her eyes rolled over his face.

"You know, I think you'd look good with a little stubble."

* * *

**I actually had this one planned; shocking. Don't worry, I won't give Zap a beard, even though if you picture it right, it kind of suits him. R&R! and I look forward to seeing you on DeviantART. **


	21. One shot - Skies prediction

**21****st**** July 2013 Sunday**

**Day 202**

**One-shot is needed here for a little break, a luckily I came up with an idea. This one takes place before the Janex wedding, actually I think it's an "extra" scene from the episode "Could this be love?" **

**Don't forget the image comp (keep it on TrueLoveIsReal's because I don't know how to work mine) and if you have reviewed to every single chapter in my year saga – that's right, it's a saga – then I'll dedicate a separate DHAE story to you once the year is out. **

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, but I have no connections to March Entertainment. **

* * *

"Mmm, this is delicious," Tung admired, burying his face further in to the bowl. The soup inside bubbled green and released a foul odour, causing the clone and the pilot to exchange disgusted looks at the sight of the tracker. "I feel like I've tasted it before, but where?"

"It tastes like feet," Zap said simply, handing his bowl over to the eager Tung.

"Yes, that's it!" he exclaimed, downing his second serving. Dex whispered in to the darkness, talking in a hushed tone to Zap.

"Zap, please be polite to…uh, where did Jane go?" the leader looked around, noticing that their host was nowhere to be seen. The rest of the team shrugged before returning to their conversation; whether or not the green sludge was repulsive or the best meal ever.

"Scuse me a sec," Dex mumbled, placing down his bowl and walking away. His team were oblivious to his act.

He trudged along a narrow path to the side, thick with dense shrub. Parting some braches, he spied the other entomologist standing on a cliff, overlooking the valley of crickets. In the full moonlit sky, Dex could see her bright smile.

"Hey," he whispered as he emerged, careful not to sneak up on her. She turned her head slightly at the noise, then turned back as he stood beside her.

"We're missing you at dinner. Is everything all right?"

"This is the best spot to see the stars, especially on a cloudless night," Dex turned his attention to the sky, his jaw opening at the sight. Billions of small, shining bright flecks scattered about in front of them; some clustered together and others shining brightest.

"Wow," the leader whispered, his head still tilted upwards. He turned to the woman with a smile on his face, but it dropped however when he realised she was no longer staring at the sky. Her eyes were gazing over the crickets in the valley below them.

"I can't be apart from these crickets," she began, eyes scanning the orchestra in front of her. "They've never been in such serious danger as they were today, and it just makes me realise how precious and meaningful they are in my life."

Dex chuckled a little at her words, understanding completely the mind of the entomologist. His eyes softened, however, when he thought back to what Tung had been saying earlier and wondering whether or not this could be his only chance.

"Come back with us," he said bluntly, turning to meet her shocked gaze. "We can bring the crickets if you want, but, you're one of the best entomologists I've seen."

"That's sweet, but I can't pull them away from their natural habitat," her gaze mimicked his sad face. "Besides, this is the only life I've known, and if I came with you guys that means I'll be around the frog all the time."

He chuckled again, trying to cover the awkward tension he could feel filling the air. "So you're just going to stay here? You don't see any other life in your future?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, her head tilting back up to the sky. "They say sometimes, whatever you can see in the stars is your future."

Dex looked up too, eyes skimming the constellations. "What do you see?"

There was a long, comfortable silence as both kept their eyes on the sky, as though eagerly searching for something.

"I see, uh," she turned to her conversationalist, face burning at their proximity. "A family."

Dex felt his heavy breath, his heart quickening in his rib cage. He stuttered out a sentence. "That's good."

In the darkness, Jane felt herself moving closer to the leader, their eyes both closing in synchronisation as they readied themselves for the sensation.

"Hello?" Tung called out in the darkness. As quick as lightning, the entomologists sprang apart, confused and flustered at the situation. "Am I interrupting something?"

"What is it, Tung?" the leader questioned, annoyance strongly evident in his voice. There was a little muttering heard behind the trees before the frog boy retreated in embarrassment, leaving Dex and Jane alone once again. The moment had passed, yet the two were still smiling at each other in the moonlight.

"Next time, leave the frog at home."

* * *

**Ok, maybe it was an alternate ending. Either way, I liked it, and I hope you guys did too. Fun fact for today, and hopefully you all know this; Jane Goodchild's character is modelled off real life Jane Goodall, the woman who lived among the chimps. R&R! **


	22. Main story - One step too far

**22****nd**** July 2013 Monday**

**Day 203**

**I don't know the time differences of everyone, but I hope you're having good summer/winter holidays or are enjoying you days back at school/work. Saying something nice once a day could help make someone smile. **

**Disclaimer: You own more than you realise. (Enough talk, let's get back to the story.)**

* * *

"Ok, just bear with me on this…" Jane tried to comfort Jenny in to the conversation, but the clone already had her arms crossed. Jane had been organising what she called "Jenny's wedding checklist" in which everything needed in nine days time was to be packed in a special bag, or everything must be double checked that it's booked for use on their special day.

So far, the dress and shoes had been packed, and even to Jenny's dismay, Jane had posted the invitations to the entire town. The clone was not expecting good news.

"…but check this out," an image popped up on the screen, showing an all too familiar golden building.

"Is that?" the clone began, eyes widening in fear.

"Yep," the entomologist jumped in excitement, misreading the expression on the engineer's face. "It's the manor house where Dex and I were married. I tell you Jenny, it was fate; the tenth time I called, _tenth time_, I found out there was a cancellation around the time you said you guys were getting married. I wanted to surprise you earlier, but then there was this whole debate about where to have it and what to do with it, but, what do you think?"

Jenny blinked slowly as she tried to process Jane's speech, hoping that when her eyes opened, this whole meeting would just be a dream. Unfortunately, the yellow building was still shining on the screen, staring her right in the face. Jenny turned to face Jane, her mouth still hanging open. Once her eyes locked on to the older woman's eager stare, an overwhelming sensation of pity washed over her instantly.

"Yeah, it's…it's great," she mumbled half-heartedly, her head dropping to look at the floor. Jane squealed in delight at her words.

"Oh, I knew you would like it," she said, her voice as happy as it could be. Jenny looked back to the screen, trying to be okay with the change. It seemed the more Jane took part in the wedding preparation, the more the simple image of whatever Jenny had planned was slipping out of her mind.

"Right, I'm just going to-" she began to take a few steps towards the door, subtly signalling that she was leaving. Jane nodded her head, a clip board suddenly in her grip.

"Ok, I'm just going to double check that the band I hired will still be playing," she said, eyes scrolling through the list.

In utter disbelief, Jenny moved briskly towards the door in a fast attempt to escape the woman. She closed her eyes and placed her forehead against the door, thinking of the situation she had found herself in.

"What are you doing out here?" Zap, who had noticed his fiancé leaning against the wall, walked up to check on her.

"I didn't have anything planned," she whispered, not lifting her face from the wall.

"Um, what?"

"I never had a wedding planned," she said a little louder, pulling herself off the cold metal. "So I suppose what Jane is doing is really nice; she's planning a wedding for someone who has no plan at all."

Zap stood beside her, raising his eyebrow in confusion at the conversation.

"Ok," he drawled out, eyebrow still raised towards her. "And for the record, you did have a plan."

"What do you mean?"

"The ceremony at sunset," he said plainly, a smile growing on his face. "That's what you wanted, and that's what I thought was perfect."

Jenny pouted her lips in sympathy and thought. "I wish you'd have told me that sooner; Jane's already booked their wedding hall for us. We're too far along."

"I'll talk to her," Zap said, activating the door. "But like you said; it's only one day, and so long as we're together, everything should be fine."

She smiled bashfully towards the ground, scuffing her shoe like a child. "I love you."

He smiled in return, blue eyes meeting green for just a moment. "I love you too."

* * *

**Cheesy ending, but who doesn't like cheese. Getting closer to the wedding, but I'm still drawing a blank for the next four chapters (maybe less). I'll figure out something, hopefully. R&R!**


	23. Main story - Distraction

**23****rd**** July 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 204**

**Ok, all set till the end of the…month, but that's all I need for now. Hopefully updates will still come with uni closing in again. **

**Also, to the anonymous reviewer, that was such a lovely review you left for me, it means more to me than you believe. Unfortunately, once this year is over, I'll be more than relieved to stop, but I wouldn't mind seeing if anyone else could do this. I'd love to read what other people can come up with. **

**Also, we all welcome to the world the new little prince. Long live the king!**

**Disclaimer: I own my thoughts…at least I think I do. **

* * *

Inside one of the beetle's enclosures stood Dex, a confused expression on his face as he stared at the unattended feed bag.

"Where is Zap?" he questioned aloud, flicking his head from side to side. "He's supposed to be on duty here."

Unable to spy the pilot anywhere in the area, Dex flipped open his wristcom, hoping to get in contact with Zap. Static filled the screen.

"That's weird," he mumbled, closing his com.

* * *

With brisk footsteps, the leader made his way towards the pilot's bedroom. Although he wanted to suppress the emotion, he could feel his blood boil with annoyance. This wasn't the first time in the past couple of days that Dex had caught Zap slacking off; yes, it was to be expected of the pilot, but lately due to the wedding planning, he had found many more excuses to be absent when help was needed.

'_I just need to write all the place cards.'_

'_Someone needs to make sure the flower arrangements are the perfect size.'_

'_I promise you I'll be back once all these invitations have stamps.'_

Those were only a few excuses the leader had heard, but enough was enough. Disregarding an insect's well-being for tedious tasks that Dex knew the betrothed couple didn't even care about was more than the leader could handle.

"Zap?" Dex roared as he entered the room. The pilot scrambled to his feet at the call of his name, leaving Jenny on the ground with a magazine in her hand.

"Hey, we were just going to get something to eat."

"And the food distributions?" the leader questioned, abnormally quiet at first.

Zap rolled his eyes as though remembering something, giving Jenny a knowing look.

"I swear I was just coming back out there," Zap began quickly, before looking down and laughing a little with Jenny. "But we got a little side tracked-"

"It seems all you're doing lately is being distracted," Dex interrupted, unaware at how stern his voice was. The smile dropped from Zap's face almost instantly.

"Zap, I can understand that you're planning a wedding, but you're unfocused, you're distracted, and frankly you're being a pill. Everyone still worked while my wedding plans were under way. The habitat doesn't take a break, mate."

"Stop yelling at me!" the pilot shouted, standing his ground. "And trust me; I know the habitat doesn't stop. Who has to do all the work when everyone else is asleep because he's fast?"

"This isn't you, Zap," the leader's voice had softened, leaving just the right amount of shame and disappointment. "You're a hard worker, and I expect you to continue it."

The sliding door closed immediately after his exit, leaving an eerie and uncomfortable silence. Zap raked his hands through his hair, feeling humiliated at the childlike lecture in front of his fiancé. Jenny, who had been sitting in the corner, stood up and took quiet steps towards the pilot.

"Zap?" she questioned softly, holding her hand out gingerly. He immediately moved away, shaking his head in the process.

"No, no, just," he stuttered, holding his hand splayed out to push her away.

"Dex is still under a lot of stress about this, he's just-"

"Still, I don't need this right now," his head dropped in sadness, moving towards the door. "I'm going to get something to eat; just…I'd like to be alone for a bit."

The doors slid closed again, leaving the engineer by her lonesome in her room with the uncomfortable silence still hanging in the air.

* * *

**Still stretching for ideas, but trust me you'll love it all by the end of the month. Sorry, in advance, but we won't actually see the conversation between Zap and Jane. Why you ask? Well, you'll just have to wait and see. R&R! Ideas for a random one-shot would be great. This chapter may be confusing, but trust me it'll make more sense later. Remember how I always tell you to remember parts of the story because they might come back...**


	24. Main story - Cooking show

**24****th**** July 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 205**

**Hectic day today, but I'm glad I have something to go on with for this chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful ideas and thank you to all the new reviewers, it's you guys that keep me going. Late update (sorry) and short (sorry-er) but this is a filler that's been planned for a long time. **

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure I've done this before.**

* * *

Tung placed down all the ingredients in front of him; his own floating camera hovering a good distance from his face.

"Hello, and welcome to our very own, special edition of 'What's Tung putting in that pot?'" See, when the habitat quietened down like it did this day, the crew had to busy themselves with anything. Tung was usually in charge of feed, so in his own privacy, the frog boy would experiment with different recipes in the hopes that he would stumble on a revolutionary insect food.

"Today, I'm going to be making food for the volcano butterflies," he spoke to the camera, as though pretending to be on his own cooking show. "Now, because these creatures change from caterpillars to butterflies after they've been submerged in lava, it is very important that their food is hot too.

The frog boy held up a small brown bottle. "We'll need loads of this chilli sauce," he commented with a smile, before pouring a large contents in to the bowl. "Then we…Jenny?"

The tracker turned to look back at the fridge where the engineer was hiding; long legs protruding from underneath Zap's proton ball hooded jumper. Tung merely raised his eyebrow.

"Is that Zap's jumper?"

Jenny pouted her lips as her head moved down to examine the clothes she was wearing. Her head shook slowly, a 'deer in the headlights' look evident on her face.

"Nope," she said with a popping sound at the 'p', before abruptly slamming the fridge door shut and racing out of the room. Tung continued to stare, shaking his head as he turned his attention back to the ingredients in front of him.

"We add the necessities; flour, sugar, a whole lot of butter," three large yellow slabs of fat were deposited in to the bowl, but not without the frog boy sneakily placing one in to his mouth. "At least a handful of crickets, some mayonnaise, this…this piece of brown, uh, spread from this jar in the back of the fridge," he plunged a spoon in to the small jar; his lips wrapping around the small metal and tongue retracting, licking his lips in pleasure.

"Mmm, tastes good," he commented to the lens before spooning a few generous amounts in to the bowl. "Finally, we take-"

"Tung, have you seen the keys to the yellow hovercraft?" Jane questioned as she strolled in, looking around the tiny room.

"No, Jane, but you're just in time!" the older woman raised an eyebrow at his excited behaviour.

"Just in time for what?"

"Can you turn on the oven for me?" he questioned timidly, looking away as Jane sighed in exasperation. "He he, you know, Jenny still hasn't, hasn't shown me how to do this just yet."

Begrudgingly, Jane turned on the oven for the frog boy, walking out of the room in disappointment as she continued her search.

Shrugging his shoulders, the frog boy turned back to the dish, which thanks to the technology of the thirty-first century, was already cooked to perfection.

"Now simply remove from the oven and serve to hungry guests. Make sure to cook a lot because you know they will be asking for seconds."

Using his hand, the frog boy scooped out some of the cooked mixture, it's description brown, smelly and protruding with leaves. His bull-whip tongue cleaned it up as quick as lightning.

"Ouch ouch!" he cried, waving his hand over his tongue. "Maybe I put in too much chilli sauce."

* * *

**I love writing Tung, it's so much fun! Again, sorry it's short and probably confusing but it may/may not make sense later. R&R! **


	25. One shot - Perfect

**25****th**** July 2013 Thursday**

**Day 206**

**Thank you for your ideas (been a while since I asked, huh) so hopefully I can incorporate all of your ideas; this one goes out to all the reviewers! Despite the fact that one-shots are unrelated to the story, this one will be the exception to the rule. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…that includes Dex Hamilton. **

* * *

"Dex would've killed you," Bream commented, grunting as she pulled the door to the enclosure shut. Tung slammed his big eyes against the glass, cupping his goggles as he peered in.

"Relax, no one knows the bug escaped," he peeled his face off the window, leaving a grimy imprint. "We'll just rake a broom through that area the bug went through and no one will know otherwise."

"That room looks like a hurricane's ripped through it, and it might as well have, you set loose a tornado drone!"

"Doesn't matter now, it's safely locked up," his boots clicked against the floor as he walked away; Bream following closely. "So, why did you want to talk in the remote part of the habitat?"

Bream shifted uncomfortably in her stride, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just thought we needed to get away from all the other couples. Can you believe it? In a matter of days, we'll be the only unmarried people in the crew."

"Wow, I had no idea," Tung said, staring blankly forward. The two walked together in silence down the never-ending hall way, however, the tracker had a feeling that Bream wanted to say more.

"Everything's just moving so fast," she mumbled, perhaps more to herself than to her conversationalist. Tung looked away, uncomfortable and drawing a blank on something, anything that he could say.

"Heh, well you know what they say; if it's not moving fast, then it's not moving at all."

Bream stopped dead in her tracks, and it wasn't after a few waddling footsteps forward that Tung realised he was no longer side by side with the girl.

"Who says that?" she asked skeptically.

"Just…people from this-this book I read."

"What book?"

"Ok, it was one of Jane's magazines," a smirk spread on the girl's lips. "It was just something they said in this relationship article."

"Tung, do we need to do something in our relationship?" the question caught the little tracker off guard as he felt heat surge up to his face; sweat pouring from the top of his brow at an alarming rate.

"Wh- what makes you say that?"

"You did," she said bluntly, raising an eyebrow. "Everyone around us is moving on and away, do you think we should take another step."

When she noticed his trembling expression, her gaze softened, relaxing him. "Just let me ask this; are you happy with where we are in our relationship?"

His head moved around quickly as though looking for an answer, an escape or a distraction. When he realised nothing would come to his rescue, he drew a deep breath, ready to say how he felt and ready to deal with the consequences.

"I am very happy with where we are."

At first, panic grew on his face as she cast her gaze down. Internally regretting his decision, the frog boy closed his eyes in preparation for a slap or a scream; whichever came first.

Relief washed over him when he peeled open his eyes, seeing a glowing smile on the girl he adored. She leant down and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, turning him beetroot red. "So am I."

* * *

**These two are so innocent and cute, that I hardly think anything new would come to their relationship. This is a Zap and Jenny based story the whole way through. R&R! And thanks so much for everyone's support. **

**Another fun fact because I forgot to mention it the chapter after the other fun fact: Anyone remember that cartoon show Get Ed? It was about a group of teens who delivered packages? Main guy in blue, pretty girl in pink, muscle boy in red flames, little girl in purple and skinny guy in green with a puppet on his hand? Well if you listen to the titular character's voice, Ed, you'll hear Zap's voice!**


	26. Main story - Tomorrow

**26****th**** July 2013 Friday**

**Day 207**

**Thanks everyone for the congrats; let's hope I can make it to 300 days! Actually, I just found out today that one of my uni courses is going to have a little "camping trip", but I'll find out the dates for that early, pre-write the chapter and you'll get a multiple dose before I leave. Hah, I beat the system!**

**Disclaimer: Everything I own is not part of March Entertainment. **

* * *

Tomorrow was the day.

The day that Jenny both longed for and feared.

The day that followed a number of red crosses on her calendar as she counted down to the big red circle that represented her wedding day.

Yes, she was to marry Zap tomorrow, in a big fancy reception hall in front of God knows how many people that Jane and Bream invited. Truth be told, the clone was terrified, and the only thing she could do to comfort herself was fidget with her fingers, an act that certainly did not go unnoticed by the frog girl.

"Are you ok Jenny?" she asked softly, looking over to the clone's seat. Jane believed that in her 'slightly freaking out' condition, Jenny should not be operating heavy machinery, so in this rare occasion, the mother was piloting the ship. Zap and the other boys were to join them at their destination in another ship.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she inhaled a deep breath, knuckles turning white as she gripped the seat below her. Bream quickly unbuckled from her spot.

"Maybe you'll feel better if you lay down for a while," Bream soothed, gently holding on to Jenny's shoulders. The clone nodded numbly before allowing her friend to lead her to the infirmary.

She wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, the only thing the engineer knew was the number of rivets on the ceiling in the infirmary. The ship rattled its all too familiar rattle, letting everyone on board know that they had landed. Jane entered the room, placing her hand on Jenny's forehead in her comforting, motherly fashion.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned with concern as the clone begrudgingly pulled herself up.

"I'm feeling better," she lied through her teeth, ignoring the horrid butterflies that were squirming about uncomfortably in her stomach. "I might need a drink though."

"Sure," she replied calmly, strolling towards the door. "But first, we need to get everything out of the ship and in to the dressing room."

* * *

"How much stuff did we need to bring exactly?" Jenny screeched as she hauled another heavy bag on to the hover dolly. Jane smiled sweetly as she carried her own bags to the cart, pushing it down the hatch doorway and out on to the green field.

"You do remember my wedding day, right?" she asked cockily, walking up to the manor house. Jenny and Bream followed behind her, the clone trying to ignore the fact that this wasn't exactly where she pictured getting married. "Trust me, we'll need everything, and I also have back-up's of everything."

"Yeah," Jenny droned sarcastically. _This is going to be a long weekend._

"Don't worry Jenny," for some reason, Bream's voice was always so comforting. "Soon you'll be married to Zap, and nothing else in the world will matter."

The clone stared blankly ahead as the group approached the manor house, feeling dread and absolute fear envelope her.

* * *

"So, this is where we're staying for the night," Jane gestured around the beautiful room adorned in gold detail. Jenny practically turned her nose up at everything she saw. "So we may as well get settled."

"Ahuh," she mumbled, only to appease the older woman. She jutted her thumb towards the door. "I'm going to go and get that drink.

Before any debate could arise, Jenny had slid the door closed and rested her back on it. Anxiety filled her throat, and tears threatened to fall as she took shaking steps forward.

'_I gotta get out of here.'_

* * *

**Trust me it'll make sense, they always do. And no panicking, you'll love it! R&R! **


	27. Main story - Under pressure

**27****th**** July 2013 Saturday**

**Day 208**

**Ok, so it's very close to the wedding, and I have to say all of you reviewers are right on the money…just a little bit off though. Enjoy this cute little chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'll have a little chat with Matthew Fernandes. **

* * *

_'Where do they keep the water around here?'_ the clone wondered as she moved through the maze of halls. It seemed the further she walked away from her hotel room, the darker the rooms became.

_'There's got to be a kitchen around here somewhere…ah,'_ she exclaimed once the desired room was found. She activated the door and made a bee-line to the sink, pouring herself a large beaker before setting it aside. Jenny grasped the edge of the metallic sink, feeling all the colour drain from her face. She moved her head up towards the door, where the sound of footsteps approaching grew stronger.

They stopped suddenly on the other side; as though sensing the presence of someone else. Jenny walked up to the door and pressed her ear against the cold metal, hearing the familiar rhythmic breathing.

"Zap?" she questioned impulsively, feeling nervous as the shoes scuffed at the ground.

"Jenny?" the voice replied in its rough tone, turning her insides to velvet at the sound. The clone pulled her ear away and held a finger in front of the door activator.

"Don't open the door!" he shouted immediately. The clone raised an eyebrow, wondering how he knew what she was going to do. He cleared his throat in a quick apology. "Dex said it's bad luck if we see each other before the wedding."

"Yeah, Jane mentioned something like that too," she spoke through the door, pulling her body closer for better acoustics.

"What are you doing down here?" his question caught the clone off guard. Jenny moved her head around the room frantically, before finally settling on the beaker full of water that sat on the bench top.

"I, uh, came down for a drink," she answered. "Why are you down here?"

Silence followed her question, her nerves tingling with every second that passed them.

"Um, I just needed some air?" from the other side of the door, Jenny released a calm breath, a smile growing wide on her lips.

"You ran away too, huh?" she slid down the cold metal until the clone sat on the floor, oblivious to the fact that Zap had done the same thing.

"Yeah," he murmured, his mind flashing back to the memory.

* * *

"_Zap, you've got everyone's suits?" Dex questioned as the group left the ship. They had parked right next to the habitat's other ship, indicating that the girls were already there. The pilot rolled his eyes before checking the huge pile of stuff in his arms. _

"_Yes, I'm sure the suits are among these, somewhere."_

"_You can't just be sure mate," Dex shouted over the groans from the tracker as he pushed a cart up the hill. "Check properly if you have the suits; you can't have this sloppy kind of behaviour once you're married."_

_Zap felt his face cover in a full sweat, almost now realising that he was about to take the biggest step in his life. _

'What if I screw it up?'

'What if she wants to leave me?'

"_Zap?"_

"_Ah, yeah I think the suits are still in the ship," the pilot shouted, dropping all the items at his feet and sprinting back to their craft. Dex's huff of annoyance could be heard as Zap continued his sprint towards the ship. _

"_All right, but hurry back. We'll meet you in our hotel room."_

* * *

"And now I can't find the hotel room," Zap finished explaining to a very quiet Jenny. He was a little surprised to hear a bit of muffled giggling, before the girl released a groan.

"I wish there was a way out of this," she raked her fingers through her hair. "No pressure for the ceremony, or from anyone else. Just us getting married."

"We could elope?" he suggested, staring at the door. Jenny's eyes unknowingly locked with his through the solid metal. His head bowed a little in disappointment. "But…I couldn't do that to everyone."

"Neither can I," she admitted, placing her hand on the door in a form of comfort. "They've done so much for us…so they need to be a part of it."

"Do you think we should postpone the wedding?" he questioned nervously, wondering if he had said the wrong thing. "Do you think perhaps, we're too young for this?"

"If we postpone it then it'll never happen," she said with lightness in her voice. Zap placed his hand on the door, right where hers was. "I think it's better if we get married tomorrow."

His trademark smirk returned to his lips, shaking his head at her knowledge. "You're right," he replied, his finger playing with the shoelace on his brown boots. "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered, a little surprised with his tone of voice. "So, just track Dex's wristcom to find you room."

She heard a little slap from the other side of the door, probably the pilot hitting himself for his idiocy. "Thanks," he mumbled begrudgingly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Probably," she said with a bit of sass, standing up and crossing her arms.

"I'll go to the ends of the galaxy to find you," he stood up to, smiling at the door.

"I believe that," his footsteps echoed at an even pace as he left. The clone closed her eyes and listened, her body relaxing with every step. Once she knew the coast was clear, she activated the door and walked out, but hurried back in to grab her glass of water.

* * *

**I love this because I've had it planned for so long. Hope you enjoyed adorable cheese! R&R!**


	28. Main story - Nerves

**28****th**** July 2013 Sunday**

**Day 209**

**Ok, so I've found out the date of my camping trip, so I just need to write those chapters soon and with the assistance of my little helper, you guys will have your chapters posted on the right dates. **

**Disclaimer: People need to stop interrogating…do you own the show?**

* * *

"Man, I don't know how you did this, Dex," Zap said as he nervously fumbled with the bow tie in his hand. Dex crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Well, I had a best man to help me," he answered, hoping to guilt the groom. Zap threw the piece of silk down, frustrated with its inability to work.

"Yes, I know you did, and I'm sorry that I don't have a best man, but I didn't think I was having a big wedding," the pilot shouted, angrily walking away from the leader. The expression on Dex's face changed to thought, worried for his employee. A black luggage back caught his eye, so he moved towards it and rummaged for the desired object.

"Ok, calm down," he said reassuringly, holding out the new piece of silk. "You're panicking, take off your coat."

Zap removed his tuxedo jacket, immediately calming down as he casually rolled up his sleeves; a cold rush of air swooping around him. Dex threaded the thin black tie and handed to the pilot.

"Here, you can wear this one," he stood back as Zap slipped the tie over his head, keeping it loose from his neck.

"It's just…a little surreal," he stammered, shoving his hands in his pockets. Dex grabbed their jackets and began pushing Zap towards the door.

"I know, and it's about to become more surreal," he mused, fighting the smile on his mouth. "Because it's time to go."

* * *

Jenny paced around her hotel room, waving her hands beside her in an attempt to relax herself. The clone's hair and make-up had been done, and fortunately for her, Jane agreed with her choices. The make-up was light and simple, complementing the clone's tone. For her hair, it had been twisted in to a bun so the thin, small veil could sit underneath, and the two strands of hair that sat in front of her ears had been lightly curled. The dress fit perfectly, and for once, the clone felt like things were falling in to place.

Despite all this, the girl was still pacing around, feeling more nervous as time went by. She stood up to the mirror, placing a hand on her stomach where butterflies were thrashing about uncomfortably.

"Why am I so nervous?" she questioned softly to herself, taking many calming breaths. She continued to pace around the large bed, trying not to question why Jane or Bream hadn't asked her to come down for the wedding yet. It was edging sunset, something that the clone had voiced when the girls were planning the wedding.

A knock on her door caught her attention, making her extremely nervous once again. She stood up slowly, and moved towards the door with small steps. Inhaling another breath, she activated the door and peered outside. At the doorstep lay a bouquet of flowers; red roses similar to the ones Zap presented her with when he proposed. She picked them up gingerly, looking up and down the hall for the mysterious deliverer.

The arrangement was simple; tight with a while silk piece around the stalks. Jenny frowned, wondering when they had planned this when they were looking at the many, many pictures of different flowers.

"But who-?" she was cut off again as a whispering voice travelled from the window to her ears. Turning around briskly, she moved towards the glass, opening it and stepping out on to the balcony.

Peering over the side of the railing, relief washed over her as she spied the frog boy.

"Hey Jenny," he blurted loudly, waving his hand high in the air. It stopped half way, dropping to his side along with his jaw. "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks Tung," she smiled sweetly at the boy, holding the roses close to her nose and inhaling. He looked up worriedly as she sighed once again.

"Is everything ok?" he asked in his innocent voice, staring up at her as he tugged on the hem of his shirt. Jenny raised an amused eyebrow at his casual suit attire of simple brown pants and a white shirt.

"Yeah," she said almost questioningly, placing her cheek on her fist. "It's just-"

"Not what you thought?" he finished for her. Jenny lifted her head with a slightly surprised look, before crossing her arms and resting them on the balcony.

"Yeah," she agreed casually, feeling a little guilty. "But I guess there's not much I can do about it now."

Tung nodded his head sadly, before looking up at her with a big smile. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

The smile couldn't have grown on Jenny's face sooner. "I would love to."

In one quick bound, Tung jumped on to the balcony next to the girl and Jenny, with the bouquet held tightly in her grip, held on to the frog boy as they jumped back down on to the moist grass.

"Can you walk in heels?" he asked, looking out at the soft grass. Jenny giggled a little, holding up the hem of her dress to show him her boots.

"There was no way I could walk in those shoes," she explained, letting the dress fall back down. "So I took it by myself to order white boots. Personally I think they look good."

Tung laughed in response, before walking forward and around the wide manor house.

* * *

**Tomorrows might be shorter than I thought, or hopefully some ideas may come to me by then. Don't worry about helping me, I do have an idea, it's just not an idea that could fit a whole chapter. Anyway, R&R!**

**I am so curious as to ask; what is your (the reviewers) conveyed opinion of me? Whether it be appearance, personality etc., I'd like to know. You don't have to say I'm dedicated, I think 209 days speaks for itself but I'm flattered anyway. **


	29. Main story - Here comes the bride

**29****th**** July 2013 Monday**

**Day 210**

**Once again you guys are pretty close…but just like last time, you're just a little off. By the way, thanks everyone for reviewing about me, they were nice little confidence boosters to wake up to!**

**Told you this one would be short but I was trying to fill in the gaps in my planners. **

**Disclaimer: I own the respect of my reviewers! (and now I just lost it!)**

* * *

For the umpteenth time, Zap pulled at the loose tie around his neck. Dex, who was standing beside him at the altar, caught sight of the act, internally chuckling at his behaviour.

"You look like you're about to pass out, mate," he commented, slamming his hand on to the pilot's back. For the first time, Zap felt the full force of his leader's hit, throwing himself in his moment of weakness as he doubled over, gasping for breath. Dex winced a little, the smile still on his lips. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"Course," he muttered a dry response, his hands gripping dangerously on his knees. "I asked her to marry me; I knew what was to come after that."

"Ahuh," Dex said uninterested, arms crossed neatly behind his back as he stood up tall.

"I told her I had my vows prepared, man she's going to kill me," he mumbled to himself, within earshot to Dex. Dex exhaled loudly, squinting to see the pilot in the nearing dusk. "I-I just don't know if it's too soon to be sure."

"If you don't know, then you're not sure," he stated matter-of-factly, causing the bug boy to snap up his head in shock. "Do you see a future with Jenny?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, before the leader turned his conversationalist on an angle, where he had the perfect view of Jane and Winston standing on the other side of the red carpeted isle.

"That image there, that's exactly what I saw when I was staring in to Jane's eyes at the altar," he whispered proudly, still pointing at his wife holding the toddler. "Do you see something like that with Jenny, in the near or distant future?"

Zap could feel his breathing increase; cold fog released from his lips in the dark. He stared at the little family's silhouette as Dex strolled over to his small group, wrapping them in a hug.

They laughed together, they wrestled, they shared smiles and memories together. Before Dex was cheekily ordered by his wife to return to his post, the leader nudged his elbow in to the groom.

"Ask me when she's at the altar," the pilot answered, feeling the coldness tingle in his fingers.

Dex nodded to himself before clapping loudly twice. All around the small arch, a bright blue light illuminated everyone. Tung and Zap were standing side by side, Bream, Jane and Winston were together opposite them. And taking the officiate place was their beloved leader.

"You better know soon, mate," he argued, straightening his casual white dress shirt. Zap gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"Because the bride is here."

* * *

**Don't forget the image cover competition! R&R! **


	30. Main story - Secret scene

**30****th**** July 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 211**

**Couple days back at uni and I'm already counting down to my holidays. **

**Disclaimer: I claim that I don't own the show. **

* * *

Jenny and Tung walked side by side in silence, just enjoying the company and the setting sun. With an unsteady crunch under her boots, and a nervous twirl of the bouquet, the clone never lifted her sad head as she continued to wonder.

"So, excited?" the frog boy asked, oblivious to her feelings. To her surprise, however, Jenny chuckled at his tone, albeit covering up the choke in her throat.

"Yeah, I am," she said absentmindedly, staring back down at the roses. "Do you know exactly what time Jane has organised this wedding? I feel like it's taking forever."

"Nah, she didn't let me near the invitations," he explained, oblivious to the bride's giggling. "Besides, I'm sure it's-" he paused mid-sentence, looking around the ground. Jenny stopped too, squinting in the dark to see what he was looking at.

Tung inhaled deeply. "What is it?" the clone questioned worriedly as the frog lifted his nose again.

"It's-" he stopped, before bending down to his frog stance and bounding off. A look of horror crossed the clone's face.

"Tung?!" she shouted, racing forward to catch up to the frog boy.

"Keep up!" was his reply, causing the clone to roll her eyes.

Through dense shrubbery and sharp twigs, Jenny raced between the trees, dodging thick roots and tangling vines. Darkness descended entirely, clouding her vision and making it all the more impossible to follow the bouncing frog.

"Tung!" Jenny shouted once again, jumping over a large log. She stopped to listen out for Tung's jumping.

Nothing.

She could feel her breath increase as all around her, tree trunks were the only things her eyes could see. She was completely alone, stranded in the night.

A small blue wave of light pierced through the trees, catching her eye. With caution, she stepped forward, her boots snapping the fragile twigs below. Winding through the maze, she finally managed to pull herself out of the overgrowth and in to a clearing.

There, just through the next barrier of trees, the clone could see a glorious glow of blue light dispersed in the next clearing.

She held her breath.

People were talking! She could just make out the muffled conversations of voices travelling to her ears, one of them distinctly was the nasal shrill from the frog boy. With a sigh of relief, Jenny walked forward slowly, emerging from behind the trees.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight as everyone turned their attention to her, smiling brightly. Her eyes caught sight of her fiancé, smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't fight off the same grin.

As she stepped a little closer to the edge of the aisle carpet, her gaze locked with Jane's, the two sharing a sly gaze.

"Oh, you're good," Jenny exclaimed dryly to Jane as Tung ran down the aisle. He linked arms with the bride and slowly led her up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but her voice fell on deaf ears as the bride walked up to Zap.

"Hi, you-uh, you look," he stammered, trying to find the right words to describe the girl in front of him. "Incredible."

"Thank you," she blushed, holding the bouquet closer to her chest. "You do too. So, were you all in on this?"

A chorus of nods filled her vision, causing the engineer to roll her eyes once again.

"Great."

* * *

**Short again, sorry but next is the ceremony; this is just how I stretch it out. R&R! **


	31. Main story - Forever

**15****th**** September 2013 Sunday**

**Day 258**

**Can't believe we're already half way through September. It's been so short, and once again, I have exams soon approaching. Yesterday's chapter was more linking back. Remember when Zap said to Jane "if I find my tear ducts, maybe I'll come to you for comfort."…boom!**

**Poll is closing soon. **

**Disclaimer: This document represents the official view of the voices in my head. **

* * *

Winston Senior paced down the hall of the hospital, his eyes locked on to his open wristcom in front of him.

"Where are you?" he mumbled to himself, following the little red beacon. He stopped short as he approached a supply closest, noticing the blinking light growing stronger every time he moved his wrist closer to the door. With a heavy breath, he pressed the activation button and walked inside.

Zap was sitting on the floor; his knees pulled up under his chin and his face buried downwards. Although Winston couldn't tell, he assumed that Zap was crying the way his shoulders kept bouncing up and down. Without saying anything, the older man stepped forward and sat down beside the pilot.

"Hello Zap," he said softly so as not to startle the boy. Not recognising the voice, Zap looked up with a cocked eyebrow, but immediately returned to his hunched position after spying the man beside him.

"Please leave me alone," he murmured, voice wet with tears.

"I'm here to bring you back," the father of the leader said simply, awaiting a response. There was only another muffled sob.

"Bring me back to what? She's not going to be there. I'll have no family, nothing," his arms began to tremble dramatically, until Winston placed his hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"You can't give up that easily," he declared, the man's voice growing stronger. "I did, and I regret it every day."

Zap sniffed loudly before responding. "What are you talking about?"

Winston felt his mouth go dry. Never had he divulged this information to anyone except his own son, and he wasn't sure if Dex had told anyone else considering how poorly he took the news. Casting his gaze back to the sad boy, he inhaled deeply before explaining.

"Dex wasn't planned, you know," Zap shot his head up instantly, a look of pure shock drawn on his face. He kept his mouth shut.

"I take it by your look that he didn't tell you," a shake of Zap's head was his answer. "All the same, he's not proud of it either. His birth was difficult as well, but despite statistics, they managed to save him."

"Oh yeah, and how's that working out for you and the missus?" the bug boy snapped, but looked down in guilt once he saw Winston's face. "Look…I'm really mad, so, so I-"

"That's all right," the entomologist said, understanding the difficulty Zap was having with apologizing. "It's true, they weren't able to save my wife, but my point is, the doctors managed to save him, and now he has a wife and both have blessed me with a beautiful grandchild."

Zap sat quietly as he processed the words, twiddling with his thumbs as he sighed. "I can't…lose her."

"Well, sitting in here isn't going to do anything about it," said Winston with a smirk. He patted the pilot on the back before standing up. "Don't give up on yours like I did. You still have a chance."

Dropping his gaze to the floor, Zap managed to pull himself up to his shaky legs. It took him a moment to properly regain himself, but eventually he stepped forward and out of the room. Winston stood to the side of the door to allow the pilot to exit, his face contorting to a soft frown. His voice whispered down the hall to Zap's ears as the bug boy's pace grew stronger and more determined.

_She will make it, I'm more than positive._

* * *

**Anyone have any thoughts on what Dex's mum would be called? Not that I'm putting her in to the story, I'm just curious. The first name that came to me was Evelyn. What's yours? R&R!**


End file.
